The Great Mouse Detective, my version
by Gotham317
Summary: A whole new different version of TGMD.
1. Opening

**This is my version of The Great Mouse Detective. I've put in some new characters from the books and the comics. First, there's Relda, the beautiful actress, singer, adventuress, and Basil's love interest, who is based on Irene Adler. Second, there's Captain Doran, who is Ratigan's lieutenant, also a rat. Then, we have Inspector Lawless, who is from the Great Mouse Detective comics, such as The Inca Mystery, The Diamond Trap, and The Great Train Robbery, who takes the role of Inspector Lestrade. There will be some scenes used from the original draft of the movie when it was called Basil of Baker Street like the opening of the movie and after Basil leaves the toy shop with Dawson. Olivia was portrayed as older and mature in that version, but she will still be a child in my version.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disney's The Great Mouse Detective**

After the opening title of the movie, we see the city of London, 1897, in a dark, foggy night. Streetlamps are glowing, horse carriages are passing by, Big Ben is chiming, and some humans are walking on the streets.

_Dawson: It was the eve of our good Queen's Diamond Jubilee, and the year Her Majesty's government came to the very brink of disaster. _

A horse carriage drives past with Dr. Watson sitting inside the carriage.

_Dawson: She…oh dear. I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Dr. David Q. Dawson. Most recently of the Queen's 66__th__ regiment. _

Sitting on the carriage step is a plump, portly mouse who is Dr. Dawson, reading the newspaper. The carriage stops. Watson gets out of the carriage and Dawson hops off the step and the carriage drives off.

_Dawson: I had just arrived in London after a lengthy service in Afghanistan, and was looking for a quiet place…_

As Dawson looks at the newspaper, a raindrop hits the paper. Dawson holds his hand out to see if it's raining, which it is.

_Dawson: Preferably dry, where I could rest and find a bit of peace._

He puts his newspaper in his bag, unhooks his umbrella, picks up his bag and starts to walk away.

_Dawson: Little did I know that my life was about to change forever._

As Dawson turned a corner, he is suddenly surrounded by a three tough looking ruffians.

Ruffian1: Evening guvnor.

Ruffian3: Hand over your money, nice and quiet like.

Dawson: What?! What is the meaning of this?

Ruffian2: Just give us your money and we won't have to rough you up.

Dawson: Certainly not! Off with you now!

Ruffian1: Well, we warned you.

Before they could do anything to him, an old derelict mouse hobbled over.

Old Mouse: I say! Leave that old man alone!

Ruffian1: Since when did you start telling us what to do, gramps?

Ruffian2: You just stay out it! Go back to your gutter!

Old Mouse: Why don't you go back to the rock you crawled out from under, you fiends!

Hearing that word, one of the ruffians eyed the old mouse suspiciously.

Ruffian3: Wait a minute. I've heard that word before. You ain't no old crazy man. You're-

Before the ruffian could say anything else, the old mouse quickly took out the three ruffians with a few well-placed punches and kicks. Dawson looked on in amazement. The old mouse took Dawson by the arm.

Old Mouse: Let's go before they come to!

As they ran through the alley, the three ruffians woke up and began to chase Dawson and the old mouse. But when they turned the corner, the two had vanished. Dawson and the old mouse had escaped through a drain pipe and landed in puddle.

Dawson: That was close. It's a good thing you came along. But who are you?

Old Mouse: I'll explain as soon as we head back to Baker Street.

Dawson: Baker Street?

Instead of answering, the old mouse helped Dawson to his feet and they hurried through the foggy streets to a place called Baker Street.


	2. Dawson meets Basil

When they arrived at Baker Street, Dawson glanced around the furniture. There were two chairs near the fireplace, a couch behind the red chair in a corner, a door which led to the kitchen, on the table were some chemistry sets and weird inventions doing weird things like smoking a pipe and making footprints using old shoes. As Dawson hung up his coat, an old mouse lady named Mrs. Judson came out of the kitchen and gasped with surprise when she saw the two men, soaking wet.

Mrs. Judson: Oh my goodness! What have you gotten yourself into now, Mr. Basil?

Dawson: Mr. Basil?

He turned around to confront the old mouse when, to his surprise, the old mouse took off his hat and beard, revealing himself to be a handsome young mouse, with brown and light brown fur.

Basil: Oh, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Basil of Baker Street, my good fellow.

He took off his old, worn out coat and put on a purple and black robe, and throwing a dart over his shoulder carelessly getting a bull's eye.

Basil: Please, make yourself at home while Mrs. Judson makes you some hot tea.

Dawson: Uh, yes. I'd like that.

Mrs. Judson went back into the kitchen. Basil took out a gun from the old worn out coat, went to the table where his chemistry set was and began doing something. Curious, Dawson went over to see what this Basil fellow was doing. Plus, he wanted to ask why he was dressed as an old mouse and hiding out in the streets where thugs and ruffians lived.

Dawson: Uh, pardon me, but I'd to ask you something.

Basil: (ignores him, and holds out his gun) Will you hold this please, Doctor?

Dawson: (takes the gun) Of course.

When he realized he was holding the gun, he held it away from him, nervously. Basil quickly took it back. Dawson then realized Basil called him a Doctor when he never asked him.

Dawson: Now wait just a moment. How the deuce did you know I was a doctor?

Basil: A surgeon to be exact. Just returned from military duty in Afghanistan. (puts bullet in gun) Am I right?

Dawson: Why, oh, yes. Major David Q. Dawson. But how could you possibly-

Basil: Quite simple really. (lifts Dawson's arm, with a stitch on it) You've sewn your torn cuff together with a Lambert stitch. (pats Dawson on the face) Which of course, only a surgeon uses. (picks up three pillows) And the thread is a unique form of catgut distinguished by its peculiar pungency, and found only in Afghan provinces.

He tossed the pillows at Dawson, who caught them all.

Dawson: Amazing!

Basil: Actually, it's elementary, my dear Dawson.

Then he pointed his gun at the pillows. In panic, Dawson threw the pillows on the red chair. Basil corrected his aim calmly while Dawson hid behind the green chair. The gun fired, leaving feathers to float around in the room. Basil blew the smoke away from his pistol as Dawson peered out. Mrs. Judson heard the noise and came out.

Mrs. Judson: What in Heaven's name? Oh! My-(spits out feathers) My good pillows!

She glared in Basil's direction, as Basil was tossing the feathers aside.

Mrs. Judson: Mr. Basil!

He popped his head above the tall chair, and looked as if he knew he was in trouble.

Mrs. Judson: How many times have I told you not to-

But he jumped off the chair and tried to calm his housekeeper.

Basil: There, there, Mrs. Judson, it's quite alright.

He sniffed the air and began gently shoving her back to the kitchen.

Basil: I think the tea must be ready. Why don't you fetch the good doctor some.

Mrs. Judson: But-but-but I-

He shut the door, winning the small fight between them.

Basil: Now…

He got down on his hands and knees to the floor, searching for the bullet.

Basil: I know that bullet's here somewhere.

He saw Dawson holding the bullet out for him.

Basil: Ah. Thank you, Doctor.

He went to his chemistry set and took out another bullet from a small box. He put both bullets under the microscope to compare their markings. But is shocked to see it's another dead end.

Basil: Drat! Another dead end!

Dawson: Ahem! Now as I was saying. I thank you for rescuing me from those awful ruffians, but what I wanted to ask was why were dressed up like an old man and sneaking around in that dreaded alley?

Basil: I was in disguise, searching for more gang members and where they'd be hiding, so I could have them all behind bars, ever since I put their leader away in prison where he belongs.

As he spoke, he walked calmly to the fireplace, his eyes narrowed at the portrait on the mantle frame.

Dawson: And who is their leader, may I ask?

Basil: Their leader is none other than the nefarious Professor Ratigan!

He pointed to the picture on the mantle frame. It was a portrait of a well-dressed rat. The flames in the fire burst and lightning struck as the face of Ratigan in the picture seemed to give the mice a sinister grin.

Dawson: Uh, Ratigan?

Basil: He was the target of my experiment you just witnessed. The horror of my every waking moment. The most evil genius in London, and my greatest enemy! But now, I have finally captured him and put him behind bars. Then will come the greatest criminal trial of the century and the most glorious moment of my career.

At that moment, Mrs. Judson came out of the kitchen with a tray with a teapot and some cups. When she set the tray on the table next to the green chair, she showed Basil a letter.

Mrs. Judson: I hate to interrupt your gloating, but I have a letter from Scotland Yard.

She handed the note to Basil, who took it, opened the envelope, and read the letter out loud.

Basil: This is from Inspector Lawless. "Dear Basil, I hate to bring the bad news, but I'm afraid that Professor Ratigan has escaped from our custody and is once again loose in the city. PS, so much for the greatest criminal trial of the century."

Shocked, he dropped the letter and it floated to the floor.

Basil: Nooo! He was within my grasp!

Depressed, he plopped into his red chair. His hand trembled as he reached for his violin sitting beside him, and started playing a sad tune.

Dawson: Cheer up, Basil. I'm sure you'll get him next time. There's no need to get upset.

Basil: (sits up) Upset? Why do you think I'm upset over letting the most dangerous fiend escape from the police! You don't know Ratigan like I do, Dawson. He's a genius, twisted for evil. The Napoleon of crime!

As he said this, lightning flashed outside from the window.

Dawson: As bad as all that, eh?

Basil: Worse!

He was now behind Dawson and Mrs. Judson, his head sticking out through the banister.

Basil: For years, I've tried to capture him and I've come close, so very close, but each he has narrowly evaded my grasp.

Thunder and lightning strike once more. The scene changes to the port of London and to the sewers.

Basil: Not a corner of London's safe while Ratigan's at large. There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct! No depravity he wouldn't commit!

In the sewers, there's a barrel with a golden R on the front and another with a jail cell on the left side.

Basil: Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting even as we speak.


	3. Ratigan's Secret Lair

Inside the barrel with the big yellow R, a gang of thugs crowded around their boss, Professor Ratigan, who sat in his throne, bowing before his applauding henchmen. Standing beside Ratigan was a bat with a wooden leg named Fidget, and another rat, who was as tall as Ratigan, with tan fur with a surly looking moustache, dressed in grey slacks and a black coat, whose name is Captain Doran. Ratigan held out his cigarette holder and a couple of thugs lit it up for him. After puffing out some smoke, Ratigan spoke to his henchmen.

Ratigan: My friends! Tonight, we celebrate my escape from prison, with champagne and caviar! But we are to embark on the most odious, the most evil, the most diabolical scheme of my illustrious career! A crime to top all crimes, a crime that will live infamy!

The gang of henchmen clapped and cheered while a mouse named Bartholomew sadly discovered there was no more wine in his cup. Then, Ratigan held out a newspaper with the Queen's picture on front.

Ratigan: Tomorrow evening, our beloved monarch celebrates her Diamond Jubilee. And…with the enthusiastic help of our good friend Mr. Flaversham…

The thugs snickered at his name while Bill the lizard elbowed Bartholomew.

Ratigan: It promises to be a night she will never forget.

As he spoke, he burned the Queen's picture with his cigarette.

Ratigan: Her last night, and my first, a supreme ruler of all Mousedom!

The thugs cheered while Ratigan just stood there, his hair messed up and his collar slightly off. Doran fixed his partner's hair and collar as Ratigan stepped down the steps. A spotlight came on Ratigan and a thug handed Ratigan his top hat and cane, and Ratigan starts to sing his evil song.

**Ratigan: (chuckles) From the brain that brought you the Big Ben caper**

**The head that made headlines every newspaper**

**And wondrous things like the Tower Bridge job**

**That cunning display that made Londoners sob**

**Now comes the real Tour de Force, tricky and wicked of course**

When Bartholomew saw the fountain of wine, he ran over and began drinking it.

**My earlier crimes were fine for their times, but now that I'm at it again**

While singing, Ratigan kicked Bartholomew into the fountain of wine.

**An even grimmer plot has been simmering in my great criminal brain**

**Thugs: Even meaner, you mean it**

**Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned**

**You're the worst of the worst around**

**Oh Ratigan, oh Ratigan, the rest fall behind**

**To Ratigan, to Ratigan, the world's greatest criminal mind**

Everything went blue as Ratigan began to play his harp.

Ratigan: Thank you, thank you. But it hasn't all been champagne and caviar. I've had my share of adversity, thanks to that miserable, second-rate detective, Basil of Baker Street!

He glanced towards a dummy of Basil with pins in it. The thugs booed at the mention of Basil's name.

Ratigan: For years, that insufferable pipsqueak has interfered with my plans. And I haven't had a moment's peace of mind.

The thugs awed sadly while Bartholomew cried. Then, everything turned red as Ratigan grinned evilly.

Ratigan: But, all that's in the past! This time, nothing. Not even Basil can stand in my way! All will bow before me!

**Thugs: Oh Ratigan, oh Ratigan, you're tops and that's that**

**To Ratigan, to Ratigan**

But as Ratigan drank his champagne, Bartholomew, who was now drunk, sang out.

Bartholomew: (sings) To Ratigan the world's greatest rat! Hic!

Hearing this, Ratigan spat out his champagne. Doran, who had been standing in front of him, glared at Ratigan, who had spit the champagne on his clothes.

Everyone gasped and looked at Bartholomew for what he said. Ratigan was furious.

Ratigan: What was THAT?!

Bartholomew said nothing. He was drunk, and made another hiccup.

Ratigan: What did you call me?!

Ralph: Oh, he didn't mean it, Professor.

Bill: It-It was just a slip of the tongue.

Ratigan picked up Bartholomew and yelled in his face.

Ratigan: I AM NOT A RAT!

Sam: Of course you're not. You're a mouse.

Ralph: Yeah, that's right. Right! A mouse.

Bill: Yeah, uh, a big mouse.

Ratigan: SILENCE!

He threw Bartholomew outside the barrel and tumbled onto the cold stone floor. Ratigan stepped out the barrel as Bill, Ralph, and Sam watched from inside.

Ratigan: Oh my dear Bartholomew. I'm afraid that you've gone and upset me. You know what happens when someone upsets me.

As he spoke, he reached into his pocket and held out a little gold bell. Bill, Ralph, and Sam trembled, they knew what the bell meant. Then, Ratigan raised his hand and rang the little bell. Bill, Ralph, and Sam gasped as they glanced towards the shadows. A large shadow appeared on the wall, and an enormous cat stepped out into the clearing. Bartholomew was still drunk and he had no idea that he was about to be eaten.

Bartholomew: (sings) Oh Ratigan, oh Ratigan, you're the tops and that's that. Hic! To Ratigan, to Ratigan, to Ratigan…

Bill, Ralph, and Sam looked on in horror as the big cat picked up poor Bartholomew and raised him to her open mouth. Ratigan just stood by calmly, smoking, while Doran watched, pleased.

Bartholomew: The world's greatest-

And then, there was a gulping sound. Bill, Ralph, and Sam looked away when it happened. As the cat meowed, pleased with her meal, Bill and Ralph took off their hats and placed them to their hearts while Sam cried. Ratigan took out a handkerchief and wiped the cat's mouth.

Ratigan: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh Felicia, my precious, my baby. (hugs Felicia) Did daddy's little hunny bunny enjoy her tasty treat?

Felicia let out a burp. Ratigan realized Doran was standing behind him, with a disgusted expression.

Doran: Would you quit it? You're embarrassing yourself.

Ratigan: Relax Captain. (walks back to the barrel) I trust there will be no further interruptions.

The thugs backed away nervously.

Ratigan: Ahem! And now…as you were singing…

The thugs remained quiet. Ratigan held out his bell, as if threatening to summon Felicia if they didn't sing. Afraid, the thugs resumed their singing while trying to grin.

**Thugs: Even louder, we're shout it**

**No one can doubt what we know you can do**

While singing, they placed a purple robe around Ratigan's shoulders and gave him a gold scepter.

**Thugs: You're more evil than even you**

Another thug came running over carrying a pillow with a gold crown. The thugs stood up on each other's shoulder to place the crown on Ratigan's head. Ratigan happily, and carelessly, knocked them down. The other thugs were swimming on the champagne bottle and some were doing various tricks.

**Thugs: Oh Ratigan, oh Ratigan, you're one of a kind**

More thugs were swinging on chandeliers but one fell from the chandelier. Ratigan held out his robe as if trying to catch him, but he rudely pulled his robe back and let the tugs fall to the ground beside him.

**To Ratigan, to Ratigan, the world's greatest criminal mind**

While finishing the song, the thugs fell into the fountain, some slipped and fell during their tricks, and others crashed their chandeliers into each other. Then, they all gave Ratigan a big toast to his most diabolical scheme ever.

But all that ended when Fidget came back after visiting the jail cell next door. He whispered in Ratigan's ear, and once again, Ratigan spat out his champagne and onto Doran's clothes again. The thugs hid behind various objects, thinking Ratigan was going to ring the little bell again.

Doran: Has anybody ever told you have a spitting problem! I just had these clothes cleaned!

Ratigan: My apologies, Captain. But I must check on Mr. Flaversham.

Ratigan took off his robe and crown, dropped his scepter, and went to the dungeon where Hiram Flaversham was kept prisoner.

Inside the dungeon, a strange looking robot was pouring tea into a cup. The robot was being controlled by a mouse with red hair and moustache and he wore glasses. Smoke was blown into his face. He looked up and there was Ratigan, standing in the shadows, chucking.

Ratigan: Quite an ingenious scheme, eh Flaversham? And aren't you proud to be a part of it?

Hiram: This whole thing it's…it's monstrous.

Ratigan: We will have our little device ready by tomorrow evening, won't we? You know what will happen if you fail?

He showed his little gold bell to Hiram, as if trying to scare him. But Hiram glared at the large rat.

Hiram: I-I-I don't care!

He pulled at the controls and the robot went crazy. It dumped tea onto its head and threw the teapot at Ratigan, who ducked in time. The robot went out of control and it stopped. It shot oil out and onto Ratigan's suit, who wiped it off.

Hiram: You can do what you want with me! I won't be a part of this-this evil any longer!

For a moment, Ratigan was upset, and then he grinned.

Ratigan: Very well. If that is your decision. Oh by the way, I'm taking the liberty of having your daughter brought here.

Hiram: O-Olivia?

Ratigan picked up a small toy ballerina and wound it up, and then set it dancing on the table.

Ratigan: Yes, yes. I would spend many of sleepless nights if anything unfortunate would befall her.

Hiram: Y-You wouldn't!

Ratigan picked up the doll and held it, and then he smashed it. For a minute, he looked sad, but then he yelled at Hiram.

Ratigan: Finish it, Flaversham!

Hiram was shocked, but he lowered his head. He didn't have a choice. So he went to work on the robot to get it working again. Ratigan left the dungeon and wrote down something on a piece of paper, humming to himself.

Ratigan: Oh, I love it when I'm nasty.

He spotted Fidget sleeping upside down and called out to him.

Ratigan: Fidget?

But the bat continued snoring and chuckling.

Ratigan: Fidget!

Now awake, Fidget tumbled down the steps to the floor.

Ratigan: Bright and alert as always. (gives Fidget a list) Here's the list. And you know what to do and no mistakes.

Fidget: (chuckles) No mistakes. "Tools…Gears...Girl…Uniforms."

Ratigan: NOW FIDGET!

Fidget: I'm going! I'm going! I'm going!

He quickly limped away and climbed down through a grate.


	4. Relda and Olivia

On the streets of London, a mysterious white mouse was walking along the streets. She was strikingly beautiful, slender and refined, with large dark eyes. She wore a red dress with a red bow in her hair, and wore a black cloak with a hood. Her name is Relda, a famous American actress, singer, and adventuress.

She passed two strange looking mice, who were watching her with interest. One of them approached her.

Thug1: Hello sweetheart. Where are you off to? Home to your mother?

Relda: That's none of your business. And I don't talk to scum.

Thug2: You better watch what you're saying, gorgeous.

As the second man reached out to grab her, Relda took out a small club from her purse and beat the thug, knocking him to the ground. The second thug attempted to grab her arm when she turned and whacked him until he was out.

Relda: That should teach you not to mess with a lady.

Then Relda reached into their pockets, too out some money, and a pearled necklace they'd stolen. Satisfied with what she's got, Relda gave the unconscious men a sly smirk and walked away.

While continuing her walk towards home, Relda heard the sound of weeping. She followed the sound to an old black boot. Peering inside, she was surprised to see a little mouse girl, sitting on a box of matches, weeping.

Relda: Are you alright?

The little girl looked up at her, startled.

Relda: Come now. Don't be afraid. Here, dry your eyes.

She handed the little girl, whose name is Olivia Flaversham, a handkerchief, which she blew her nose on.

Relda: That's better. Now tell me, what's troubling you, little one?

Olivia: I-I'm lost. I-I'm trying to find Basil of Baker Street.

She pulled out a piece of a newspaper from her pocket and gave it to Relda, who read it.

Relda: Let's see here. "Famous Detective Solves Baffling Disappearance." But where's your mother and father, little one?

Olivia: That's why I m-must find Basil!

She broke down into sobs. Relda tried to calm her.

Relda: There, there now. Don't fret. Now I don't know any Basil, but I have always wanted to meet him after hearing of his amazing deductions, and I think I remember where Baker Street is. Now come with me. We'll find Baker Street together.

Hand in hand, Relda and Olivia walked out of the boot and into the street.

Relda: What's your name, little one?

Olivia: My name's Olivia Flaversham. What's your name?

Relda: I am Relda.

Olivia: You're the famous Relda! Actress, opera singer, and adventuress!

Relda: (giggles) That's right.

What they didn't know was that a mysterious bat was watching them and following them from a distance.

At Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes is seen in the window, playing his violin. Down below behind the bushes, Relda and Olivia were at the front door of Basil's home. Relda knocked on the door and Mrs. Judson opened it, holding a bunch of stuff.

Relda: Good evening. Is this the residence of Basil of Baker Street?

Mrs. Judson: I'm afraid it is. He's a little busy at the moment, but I'm sure he'll take your case. Please come in.

Relda: Oh no, it's not me. It's just the girl-

The two looked to the side to find Olivia gone. They peered inside and found Olivia meeting Dawson.

Dawson: Well now. Where did you come from, child?

Mrs. Judson shoved her things into Dawson's arms, and went towards Olivia, while Relda, who had not taken off her cloak, entered the room.

Mrs. Judson: Oh my! You poor dear! You must be chilled to the bone!

She took Olivia's hat and scarf, squeezing the water out of it.

Mrs. Judson: Oh, but I know just the thing. Let me fetch you a pot of tea and some of my fresh cheese crumpets. (to Relda) Would like some too, dear?

Relda: Yes, thank you.

As soon as Mrs. Judson went into the kitchen, a fat white mouse wearing Chinese clothing burst into the room from another room. Olivia, who was frightened, hid behind Dawson.

?: What do you think old man? I think this is the perfect disguise for going undercover to track down-

But he was cut off when Relda, who was frightened by this strange mouse's entrance, whacked him on the head with her small club. In the process, she knocked off the mouse's hat, which landed on Dawson's head, who pulled it off. Mrs. Judson heard the commotion and stuck her head out to see what the matter was.

Relda: Who are you and what are you doing here?!

?: What? Oh!

He removed to what was a mask, revealing himself to be Basil.

Basil: I am Basil of Baker Street, madam.

He bowed slightly with a smile, but Relda just gave him a suspicious glance.

Dawson: Eh, as the answer to your question, Basil, I don't think that disguise will work.

So Basil pulled a strap, letting the air out of his outfit, and then tossed his Chinese costume aside, and putting his rove back on.

Mrs. Judson: What on earth is going on out here?

Basil: It's alright, Mrs. Judson. Just a little misunderstanding. (sniffs the air) Hmm, I think those delightful cheese crumpets of yours are just about done. Why don't you fetch our guests some?

He gently ushered her back into the kitchen. Then he turned towards Relda.

Basil: That was very improper of a lady hurting man with a club when he makes an entrance.

Relda: Well, you just gave me and the little girl a fright!

Basil: Oh, I see. My apologies for scaring you, Miss uh…

When Relda removed her hood and hung up her cloak, Basil and Dawson were stunned to see how lovely she was.

Relda: My name is Relda, and I have come to-

Basil: The famous American actress, opera singer, and adventuress.

Dawson: Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Relda. I am Dr. David Q. Dawson.

They shook hands with her, one at a time.

Basil: Now how can I be of service to you, Mademoiselle?

Relda: Oh, it's not me you have to help. It's her.

She motioned Olivia to come out from behind the green chair and come stand beside her. Olivia smiled innocently at the two men. Dawson smiled politely at the little girl, but Basil just showed a blank expression.

Relda: I found her alone in an alley, crying. She said she was trying to find you for help, so I brought her here.

Dawson: What's your problem, child?

Olivia: My daddy's gone, and I need Mr. Basil's help in getting him back.

But Basil didn't seem interested. He decided to humor her.

Basil: Young lady, I'm certain there's a simple explanation. Your father might have been called away on some urgent business. Surely your mother knows where he is.

Olivia: I-I don't have a mother.

At those words, Basil seemed surprise, while Dawson gave Basil an annoyed look for what he said.

Basil: (sympathetic) Well…um…well…then perhaps…(now firm) See here! I simply have no time for lost fathers!

He turned away, arms folded.

Relda: How could deny such a sad, lonely little girl whom I brought all this way to find you!

Dawson: Really Basil, she's just a child! She needs your help!

Olivia: And I didn't lose him! He was taken, by a bat!

At those words, Basil's eyes widened and he leaned in toward Olivia, intently.

Basil: Did you say bat?

Olivia: Y-Yes.

Basil: Did he have a crippled wing?

Olivia: I don't know, but he had a peg leg!

Then Basil stood on the arms of the red chair, seemingly excited.

Basil: Ha!

Dawson: I say, do you know him?

Basil: Know him? That bat was Fidget, he works for Professor Ratigan!

Relda: Uh, Ratigan?

He pointed towards Ratigan's portrait on the mantle frame. Olivia shuddered at the evil smirk on the rat's face in the picture.

Basil: He is my greatest enemy and the most dangerous rat in the city! (to Olivia) I think I can help you, young lady. But first, tell me your story as to what happened.

Olivia: All right. It was my birthday today, and daddy had just given me a present.

_Flashback…._

_Olivia: You know, daddy, this is my very best birthday._

_Hiram: Ah, but, I haven't given you your present yet._

_Olivia: What is it? What is it?_

_Hiram: Now, now. Close your eyes._

_Olivia moves her hands away from her eyes to get a peek at what her present might be, but she had to cover them again when Hiram saw her peeking._

_Hiram: Ah, ah, ah, no. No peeking now._

_He reached into a small cupboard and took out a pink toy flower with a gold wind up key. Hiram set it on the table and wound up the toy. Olivia gasped with delight when she saw the toy flower turn into a ballerina, which started to dance._

_Olivia: Oh, daddy! You made this just for me?_

_Outside, a shady dark figure with a wooden leg limped towards Flaversham's Toys, cackling. Back in the toy shop, the ballerina finished dancing and bowed to Olivia._

_Olivia: You're the most wonderful in the whole world!_

_As she hugged her father, the door knob began to move violently. Someone was trying to get in to the shop._

_Olivia: Who's that?_

_Hiram: I don't know._

_Looking around, Hiram stuffed Olivia inside the cupboard._

_Hiram: Quickly dear. Stay in here and don't come out._

_As soon as he did this, the window flew open and Fidget burst into the room, showing an ugly grin. Inside the cupboard, Olivia peeked through the cupboard door, which was open ajar, and watched in horror as Fidget shook Flaversham violently, while breaking stuff in the process. Then the table was knocked over and it closed the cupboard door. Olivia fell over, but she could hear voices._

_Fidget: Gotcha toymaker! Ha, ha, ha!_

_Hiram: Oh no! Olivia!_

_Olivia struggled and pushed to get out. When she did, she was surprised to see everything in the toy shop destroyed, the light was out, and her father was gone._

_Olivia: Daddy! Where are you? (climbs up to the window) Daddy! Where are you? Daddy! DADDY!_

_Flashback ends…._

While listening to the story, Basil had been pacing back and forth, smiling, and with a pipe in his hand.

Basil: This case is most intriguing with its multiplicity of elements, its many twists and turns. (to Olivia) Now, you're certain you've told me everything? The slightest detail may be important.

Olivia: It's just as I said. And then my father way gone.

Dawson: (to Basil) What do you make of it?

Basil: Hmm, Ratigan's up to something.

As he walked off, Olivia followed.

Basil: A crime of the most sinister nature, no doubt. The question is, what would he want with a toy maker?

He continued pacing while smoking his pipe. Then, as lightning flashed, Olivia looked outside and saw Fidget, peering inside. Olivia screamed in fear. Basil looked over, seeing Fidget just before he fell, after getting startled by Olivia's screaming. Basil rushed to the door and ran out.

Basil: Quickly Dawson! There's not a moment to lose!

Dawson: Uh, uh I'm right behind you, Basil!

He followed Basil as they ran outside. But Fidget was gone.

Dawson: No sign of the blackguard anywhere.

Basil: (kneels to the ground) Not quite, Dawson. He left some rather unusual footprints. They obviously belong to the same fiend who abducted the girl's father. Ratigan's peg-legged lackey.

Dawson: (picks up Fidget's hat) Uh, Basil?

Basil looked up, took the hat, and smiled.

Basil: Ah-ha! Excellent work, old man! Ha, ha, ha!

Mrs. Judson and Relda were at the front door, comforting Olivia.

Mrs. Judson: Now, there's nothing to be afraid of my dear.

Relda: Yes. There's nobody out there but Dawson and…Basil!

An excited Basil came running back into the house. Mrs. Judson pulled Olivia aside as Basil rushed by, glaring at Basil for his insensitivity. Dawson followed behind and comforted Olivia.

Dawson: The scoundrel's quite gone.

Basil: (takes off robe) Ha-ha! But not for long, Miss Flamhammer!

Olivia: Flaversham!

Basil: Whatever. Now, we simply pursue our peg-legged friend until he leads us to the girl's father.

As he spoke, he put on a brown jacket he retrieved from the grandfather clock.

Olivia: Then you'll get my daddy back?

She happily leapt onto Basil, hugging him tightly, and surprising Basil.

Basil: (chokes out) Yes! (pushes Olivia down and frees his legs) And quite soon, if I'm not mistaken.

He went down some stairs and put on an inverness cape he retrieved from a knight.

Basil: Now hurry along, Dawson. We must be off to Toby's.

Dawson: Toby's?

Basil: Oh, you must meet him. He's just the chap for this. (puts on deerstalker cap)

Dawson: You want me to come?

Basil: (cleans magnifying glass) Ha! I should think a stout hearted army mouse like you would leap at the chance for adventure.

Dawson: Well, heh-heh. I am rather curious.

Olivia: Wait for me! I'm coming too!

Relda: So am I! Let get my cloak!

As Olivia took her hat, it knocked over Basil's violin in the process. He saw this and dived down to catch it.

Basil: What? Certainly not. This is no business for women or children.

He placed the violin carefully back on the red chair.

Olivia: (stuffs crumpets in her pocket) Are we going to take a cab?

Basil sighed and put a hand to his forehead. Then he tried to get some sense into the two girls.

Basil: My dears, I don't think you understand. It will be quite dangerous.

While speaking, he sat on his violin, breaking it in half. He pulled the broken instrument out from under him.

Basil: Why you…look at my…my…

He took a deep breath, trying to control his rage. But he tried to grin.

Basil: Young ladies, you are most definitely not accompanying us! And that is final!

Olivia: But-but-

Relda would not have any of this. She took a step towards Basil, giving him a steely glare.

Relda: Now you listen to me, Mr. Basil! I've been on the streets alone many times! If some creep tried to hurt me, I can take them down easy with my club! I will not let you and the doctor go out searching for that horrid bat alone while I stay here worrying! I am not afraid of danger, and I will be joining you and Dawson and this Toby regardless of what you say! And the girl should come too! You can't expect her to sit here and wait on your word that you will find the only family she has left! I shall take responsibility for her if she comes! Do I make myself clear?!

As she spoke, she grabbed Basil by his green tie and pulled him close to her. Dawson stood by his mouth agape, just like Olivia was. Basil was taken aback, but he finally agreed to let Relda and Olivia come along.

Basil: I see you are not a woman to trifle with, Miss Relda, and perhaps you may be of use to this investigation. Very well, you may join us. But if the girl comes, you will be the one to watch her. Understood?

Relda nodded, and then she let go of Basil's green tie. Mrs. Judson poked her head out from the kitchen door and had overheard the argument.

Mrs. Judson: (snickers) Well at least someone's putting him in his place.


	5. Toby

Upstairs in the flat of Sherlock Holmes, Basil opened a small wall design and peeked out. Olivia opened the wall design further. Relda was behind her. Basil glared at them in annoyance.

Basil: And not a word out of you. Is that clear?

Relda/Olivia: Shh!

Two large shadows approached. Basil quickly closed the doorway, leaving a small crack open.

Sherlock Holmes: I observe that there's a good deal of German music on the program. It is introspective and I want to introspect.

Dr. Watson: But Holmes, that music is so frightfully dull.

Sherlock Holmes: Come along.

The two men left the room, leaving Basil, Dawson, Relda, and Olivia free to come out into the open. As they walked around the room, Basil called out for this Toby.

Basil: Toby? Toby?

Olivia: (tugs on Relda's cloak and whispers) Who is Toby?

Relda: Well, my dear, Toby is a…well, he's uh…uh…

Dawson: I say Basil, who is this Toby chap?

Suddenly, thundering footsteps approach, shaking the ground. Basil and Dawson looked up. Dawson was surprised while Basil smiled.

Basil: Ah, here he is now.

Towering over them was an adorable basset hound that was Toby, and was very happy to see Basil. As Toby leaned down, Basil moved from Relda, who had hidden behind Basil when Toby came, and introduce her to Toby.

Basil: Relda, meet Toby.

Relda: Um, hello?

She nervously patted his nose and he sniffed her, while wagging his tail. Then Basil pushed Dawson forward.

Basil: Dawson…Toby.

He nervously tipped his hat and patted the dog's nose.

Dawson: Charmed, I'm sure.

But Toby didn't seem too thrilled with the introduction and he growled at Dawson. But Basil pushed Toby back, scolding him.

Basil: Now Toby! Toby, stop that! Toby, cease! Desist! Ha!

Dawson trembled from behind a leg chair. Relda had gotten behind Basil again when Toby growled.

Basil: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Frightfully sorry, old man. Toby has the most splendid sense of smell of any hound I've trained. But he can be deucedly frisky.

Relda: Hehe. He sure was frisky alright.

Toby was sniffing around the room until he stopped at the footrest, where Olivia's feet can be seen from behind the fringe. She cautiously pushed aside it and smiled when she saw Toby.

Olivia: (pats Toby's nose) Hello Toby. (he sniffs her) Silly doggy! Would you like a crumpet?

Toby nodded. Olivia reached into her pocket, took out a cheese crumpet, and held it up to the dog. Toby licked it off her hand and ate it. Basil was reaching into his pocket, searching for Fidget's hat.

Basil: Here now, Toby. Toby! To the matter at hand. I want you to-

When he turned around, he was surprised to see Toby on his back and enjoying the belly rub Olivia was giving him. Basil whistled loudly. Toby rolled his head back to see Basil clearing his foot and tapping his foot, annoyed. Olivia slide off Toby into Dawson's arms. Toby rolled back to his feet, facing Basil.

Basil: Good. Now Toby. Toby…I want you to find…this fiend!

He whipped out Fidget's hat and Toby started to growl. Basil started making barking and growling noises along with Toby.

Basil: Yes, you know his type. (barks) Villain! (barks) Scoundrel! (snorts, growls)

Relda: (whispers to Dawson and Olivia) I'm beginning to think he's a little eccentric.

Dawson and Olivia nodded in agreement. But Basil and Toby had overheard and they glanced towards Relda.

Basil: Did you say something, Miss Relda?

Relda kept her mouth and acted like she said nothing. Then Basil went back to the growling with Toby.

Basil: Low brow, closet eyes, broken wing.

Toby stopped growling and looked at Basil, confused.

Basil: Oh, he's a peg-legged bat with a broken wing.

Toby and Basil resumed to growling again.

Basil: Yes! (barks) Yes! That's the spirit! You got his scent?

Toby took a big sniff of the cap, and then he nodded.

Basil: (retrieves the leash) Good boy! Good boy! Ha, ha!

But when he turned around, Toby was no longer facing him, but at Dawson, Relda, and Olivia. He moved fast in front of Toby.

Basil: Miss Flamchester.

Dawson/Relda/Olivia: Flaversham!

Basil: Whatever. (hooks on Toby's leash) Your father is as good as found. Toby…

The dog struck a pointer pose.

Basil: Sic' em!

But as Toby rushed out, he accidently stomped on Basil. The dazed detective managed to keep hold of the leash and quickly regain his wind.

Basil: Ah-ha! Yikes! Tally ho! Ha-ha! Ha-ha!

Dawson, Relda, and Olivia ran after them out the door to catch up.

Moments later out on the street, Toby was sniffing the ground. When he got Fidget's scent, he howled and started to run. Basil held onto the leash, Relda held onto Basil's waist, and Olivia held onto Relda's waist.

Basil: The thrill of the hunt, eh Dawson?

Dawson: (holding onto Toby's tail) Q-q-quite! Hehe!

Basil: Oh-hoo-hoo! Our peg-legged quarry can't be far now!

Meanwhile, at a dark toy shop, Fidget was busy stuffing and stealing uniforms from toy soldiers. He got the list and checked off what he got.

Fidget: Get the following. Tools…check! I got tools. Gears…double check! I got gears. Girl…no, didn't get girl. Uniforms…I got too many uniforms. That's a triple check.

Suddenly, he heard a howling sound. He looked over at the window and saw Toby, with Basil, Relda, Dawson, and Olivia on his back.

Fidget: Oh no! Oh no! I gotta hide, I gotta hide! I gotta hide!

He stuffed the last of the uniforms into the sack and bounced off to a hiding spot. But he didn't noticed that he dropped the list as it fell from his pocket and landed on the ground.


	6. The Toy Shop

The group made it to the toy shop. Toby lifted his nose close to the ledge so Basil could reach it when he jumped off.

Basil: Splendid job, Toby!

Olivia stood on Toby's nose and held out her arms towards Basil. He rolled his eyes, annoyed, but he held out his arms to her. She jumped, nearly missing, but Basil caught her and pulled her close to him. But he gave her a look of annoyance and set her down.

Relda was next to get off. But as she jumped off Toby's nose and landed on the ledge, she stared to fall back. Basil quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. She fell into his chest and looked up at him. The two stared for a second, and then separated. Basil cleared his throat and Relda gave an embarrassed expression, both feeling awkward after that moment. Basil just walked down the ledge, while Dawson got ready to jump next.

But he heard Toby's growls and looked behind him. Dawson tipped his hat and prepared to make a hasty jump, but Toby gave a deliberate sneeze, which sent Dawson tumbling head over heels, hitting Basil. Relda helped Dawson to his feet after scolding Toby.

Relda: Bad dog!

Basil: Now Toby, sit!

But Toby didn't sit. He just stood there, wagging his tail. Basil marched back down the window still and stood in front of Toby, now impatient.

Basil: Toby, sit!

Olivia: Sit, Toby!

And Toby sat down. Basil gave an annoyed glance at Olivia.

Basil: Good boy. If you'll excuse me.

He walked past Olivia, leaving her with Toby for a while.

Olivia: You be good now. We're going to find my father.

While humming to himself, Basil inspected the window ledge while Dawson, Relda, and Olivia watched him. His humming stopped when he found a tiny hole in the center of a small round window.

Basil: Ah-ha! Here is our friend's entrance.

Dawson: But Basil, how could he fit into such a tiny-

Basil: (grabs Dawson's hand) Observe, Doctor.

He stuck Dawson's finger into the hole. When Dawson pulled back, he pulled the window back, creating an effective door.

Dawson: Basil, you astound me!

Basil hastily hushed him and climbed in, followed by Relda, Olivia, and then Dawson, who closed the glass window.

Inside, they walked into the toy shop. Dawson didn't look where he was going and bumped into something.

Dawson: Ooh! I beg your pardon, I-

He looked up and saw it was a huge doll. He, Olivia, and Relda gazed around the toy shop.

Dawson: Oh my. Upon my word. I've never seen so many toys.

Basil: (behind doll's leg) Behind any of which could lurk our bloodthirsty assassin. So please, Doctor, Relda, Miss Flapjacks, be very careful.

He stealthy moved between the doll's legs and through the shadows. Dawson, Relda, and Olivia glanced at each other and followed Basil, while looking up at a giant rocking horse and three giant clowns. All four climbed up a ladder leading them to a higher shelf, Basil first, Dawson second, Olivia third, and Relda fourth.

Basil, Dawson, and Relda crept quietly down the shelf when a sudden crashing noise from behind caused them to freeze and shake in fright. Dawson leapt into Basil's arms and Relda hid behind Basil. He looked behind him and saw that Olivia had turned on a toy music box and watched with glee as the noisy firemen band play. Utterly annoyed, Basil pushed Dawson off him and knocked Relda away.

Basil: Oh! What the…get off…Ooh!

He leapt for the control lever, shutting the toy off. He turned to Olivia.

Basil: PLEASE….quiet. (to Dawson and Relda) Don't let this girl out of your sight!

Dawson stood to attention and saluted while Relda spoke to Olivia, who was giving a playful salute.

Relda: Now Olivia dear, stay close, and please don't touch anything else.

The four mice walked across a chess board, unaware that Fidget was watching them from a shelf high above. Basil pushed a chess piece toward Dawson, Relda, and Olivia, just doing it for a bit of fun.

Basil: Check mate.

Then, he found Fidget's footprints and held up his magnifying glass to his eye.

Basil: Ah-ha! Evidence of our peg-legged adversary.

He hummed to himself as he followed the footprints, then stopped in front of a row of naked wooden to soldiers.

Basil: Hmm, how very odd.

Dawson: What is it, Basil?

Basil: Isn't it painfully obvious, Doctor? These dolls have been stripped of their uniforms. And not by any child either. (looks over his shoulder and gasps) Hello.

Nearby, some of the toys had their gears missing. Basil examined them.

Basil: Someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwork mechanisms from these toys.

Up in the shelf, Fidget grew worried, knowing Basil was getting suspicious. He slid away into the shadows. Dawson noticed the list Fidget had dropped and picked it up, looking at it.

Dawson: Basil.

Basil: Please, I'm trying to concentrate.

Dawson: But Basil, I-I-

Suddenly, music boxes were playing and wind-up toys started moving among the shelves. Nearly every toy in the shop was operating on its own. Olivia saw some bubbles and followed them excitedly, separating herself from Dawson, Basil, and Relda. Only Relda had noticed Olivia had wandered off and followed her, only to be distracted by a music box of a man and a woman dancing.

Olivia found that the bubbled came from a Dumbo toy, and behind it was mouse-sized baby carriage that was rocking back and forth. Olivia approached the cradle and reached up to pull the blanket back. Suddenly, Fidget lunged out at her, wearing a bonnet. Nearby, Basil and Dawson heard two terrified screams. They realized that the girls were in trouble.

Dawson: Olivia!

Basil: Relda!

Fidget: (holds Olivia) Gotcha! (shoves her into his sack) Ha, ha, ha!

Relda: Give her back!

She lunged for him, but missed and fell on the floor. Fidget ran off. Basil and Dawson chased after him, far behind.

Basil: Quickly, Doctor!

But Dawson stopped running when he saw something coming.

Basil: Ah-ya-ha! Look out!

He quickly changed direction as Basil came running back with a large Ferris wheel toy was rolling towards them. Basil grabbed Dawson and pulled him out of the way. They both jumped onto an Around the World path toy. But then, a large doll started falling right over them, as they ran for their lives, but only moving the paper path beneath their feet. Just as the doll was about to fall and crush on them, they reached the end of the path and were able to leap off just as the doll breaks. A piece of the porcelain doll's face rolled towards Dawson. Relda grabbed Basil and Dawson by their arms and led them to where Fidget was.

Fidget wound up a toy jouster and it sped off. Basil, Dawson, and Relda halted when they saw the toy jouster coming towards them. Basil grabbed a toy trumpet above him and Relda caught his waist to escape. But the jousting spear caught Dawson by his jacket and he got hurled towards a dart board, pinning him to it.

Basil glared back at Fidget for what he did, but his head got smashed between the cymbals of the firemen band music box, which had started up again. With a goofy looking expression, Basil moved towards a pile of marbles and collapsed onto them, causing the marbles to scatter. Several of which flew towards Dawson, one hitting him on the head, causing him to go into a stupor.

Relda: (rolls her eyes) Men. Well, I guess it's up to me.

She tried to catch up to Fidget, but she tripped on the string of a yo-yo and got herself tangled up, and tying herself up in the process.

Fidget: Ha, ha, ha! Bye, bye!

But when he opened the glass window, Toby was there, waiting for him. He growled and barked at Fidget, and Fidget closed the door. He dashed up the shelves to open sky roof. Basil, who had regained consciousness, was again chasing Fidget.

Basil: Stop, you fiend!

He leapt onto a spring horse and bounced after Fidget. They both jumped from shelf to shelf towards a large pile of toys. When Basil made it to the top shelf, he tumbled off the spring horse, then climbed after Fidget.

On opposite sides, Fidget and Basil are climbing to the top. Fidget made it to the top, but Basil had gotten there too. He lunged at Fidget, but the bat grabbed onto the sky roof and Basil landed on the blocks, causing the toys to tumble and fall, taking Basil down with him.

Fidget cackled at Basil's fall and he throws the sack out onto the roof. Olivia's cries could be heard from inside the sack as Fidget climbs up and picks up the sack.

Olivia: Help! Uncle Basil! Help! Help!

Happy with what he got, Fidget jumped from rooftop to another to go back to Ratigan's lair, singing to himself.

Fidget: (singing) I've got the gears, I've got the tools, I've got the uniforms, I've got the girl! Ha, ha, ha!

Back in the toy shop, Dawson had freed himself and was searching for Basil.

Dawson: Basil! Basil!

Then he heard a doll repeatedly saying "mama" and he pushed aside a small boat and drum to find Basil tangled in the doll's string, furiously trying to untie himself.

Dawson: Basil! Olivia…she's…

Basil: She's gone, Dawson! Confound it! I told you to watch over the girl!

He managed to untie the string and falls to the ground with a thud, regaining his wind, but also his temper.

Basil: Now she's been spirited away by that maniacal little monster! Soon to be in the clutches of the most depraved mind in all of London! I should have known better than to…

He stopped mid-rant and saw Dawson simply standing there, his back turned and his head hung sadly.

Basil: Than to…um, eh, Dawson? Dawson?

Concerned, Basil tried to talk to Dawson.

Basil: I say, Dawson, old chap?

Dawson: Oh, poor girl. I should've watched her more closely.

He sniffed and wiped his face with his handkerchief. Basil felt bad for yelling at him.

Basil: Don't worry, old fellow. It's not entirely hopeless.

But Dawson said nothing. Basil put a comforting hand on Dawson's shoulder and smiled.

Basil: We'll get her back.

Then, they heard a groan, coming from behind a toy ball. They moved the ball aside and found Relda, lying on the ground, still tied up from the string of the yo-yo. The two men untied her and kneeled down to her.

Basil: Relda, Miss Relda.

Dawson: Are you alright?

She opened her eyes and looked right into Basil's. He helped her to her feet.

Relda: I'm fine. What happened? Where's Olivia?

Basil and Dawson both gave her sad faces. Relda knew the answer. Fidget had taken her away. She lowered her head.

Relda: I'm sorry, gentlemen. This is all my fault. It was my idea to bring her along. I did try to keep an eye on her when all those toys started moving by themselves, but I didn't think that…

But Basil silences her by putting his finger to her lips.

Basil: It's alright. We'll get her back, no doubt.

Relda: I hope so.

Dawson: Do you think there's a chance?

Basil: There's always a chance, Doctor. (lights his pipe) As long as one can think.

He started pacing around the room, smoking, and pondering on what to do next. Dawson sighed and put his hands into his pockets. A puzzled expression crossed Dawson's face as he pulled the list out. Relda saw this and looked over Dawson's shoulder as he read it.

Relda: What is it?

Dawson: "Get the following. Tools…Gears…"

Basil: What? (looks over their shoulders)

Dawson: "Girl…Uni-"

Basil took the paper and examined it. A smile came on his face.

Basil: Dawson, you've done it! This list is precisely what we need!

Dawson: What?

They followed Basil as he picked up his cap off the floor and headed for the exit. Toby was still there waiting for them.

Basil: We must get back to Baker Street. But first, we need to pay a quick visit to Scotland Yard.

Dawson: Why?

Basil: To pay a call to a certain inspector.

Relda: And that someone would be?

Basil: Lawless, he's the one sent me that letter on Ratigan's escape. We must fill him in on what Ratigan's up to. I'm sure he'll be pleased to help as he too wishes to arrest Ratigan as much as I do. But I'm also curious as to how Ratigan managed to escape his custody.

Relda: All right. Let's go.

Basil: Sorry Relda, but you must wait at Baker Street while Dawson and I go to Scotland Yard.

Relda: But why?

Basil: You'll be safe there. I'm sure Mrs. Judson would be pleased to have your company.

Relda: But Basil, I must go with you. I promise I won't get in the way. I'll just sit in the corner and-

Basil: Mademoiselle, I insist…

He was getting close to a shout, but he calmed down and placed his hands on her arms.

Basil: Please?

Now seeing the concern in his eyes, after what had happening in the toy shop, Relda nodded. The three mice climbed onto Toby's back and rode off.


	7. Police Business and An Abduction

After dropping off Relda at Baker Street, Basil, Dawson, and Toby went to Scotland Yard. Hidden behind some bushes was a stairwell and a front door. Basil and Dawson walked inside and were met by a constable.

Constable: Mr. Basil! What brings you here?

Basil: I've come to see Inspector Lawless.

Constable: He's in his office. But take it easy on him, he's not in a good mood.

Basil: We understand.

Both mice entered Lawless' office. Sitting in his chair and sleeping on his desk was Inspector Lawless. He wore a maroon colored coat with black lining, a black bowler hat, some spectacles on his face, and he had a thin, black, separate moustache. Lawless was snoring peacefully at his desk. He didn't hear Basil and Dawson come into his office. Basil tapped Lawless on the shoulder.

Basil: Inspector?

But Lawless didn't stir and he mumbled in his sleep.

Lawless: (asleep) I'm coming home, mama.

Basil: (yells) INSPECTOR!

Lawless woke up with a start. He sat up, gun in hand, and handcuffs in the other.

Lawless: You're under arrest, Ratigan!

But when he sees Basil and Dawson staring at him, Lawless calms down and puts away his gun and handcuffs.

Lawless: Oh, it's you, Basil. Just don't scare me like that. And who is this?

Basil: This is Dr. Dawson, he is helping me in a case I'm working on. Dawson, this is Inspector Lawless of Scotland Yard.

Dawson: (shakes hands) How do you do, sir?

Lawless: (shakes hands) Very well, Doctor. Thank you. (to Basil) Now Basil, I wrote to you a letter concerning Ratigan's escape from our custody. I've been waiting for you to come but you never showed up.

Basil: My apologies, Lawless. I was engaged in a most intriguing case, and it concerns Ratigan.

Lawless: Really? What's it about?

Dawson: He kidnapped Mr. Flaversham and-

Lawless: Flaversham? As in Flaversham's Toys?

Basil: Yes. His young daughter had come to me for help on finding him, or she wouldn't have found us had it not been for Miss Relda.

Lawless: Relda? Are you referring to that opera singer Relda?

Dawson: Y-Yes. And she's real beauty.

Lawless: Yes, I've heard.

Dawson and Lawless were daydreaming about the lovely Relda, but Basil got their attention, clearing his throat loudly.

Basil: Ahem! We tracked Ratigan's peg-legged lackey Fidget to a toy shop and found some gears and uniforms from other toys stolen.

Dawson: But I'm sorry to say that the girl has been kidnapped too, recently.

Lawless: Eh question, what would Fidget want with some gears and uniforms from other toys? What's Ratigan got in mind for whatever he is planning?

Basil: That's what we want to know. Now, you wanted to tell me how Ratigan escaped your custody.

Lawless: That's right. You see, two guards were escorting Ratigan to the jailhouse when there came two loud gunshots. The two guards were killed and Ratigan escaped before more guards could catch him, that was because they were shot too. But we did find what kind of bullets they were that killed the guards.

He pulled out from his pocket a white handkerchief and unwrapped what was inside. It was small, gray, and it looked twisted.

Dawson: What is it?

Lawless: This is a soft-nosed revolver bullet. And you know what kind of gun these bullets belong to?

Basil: Yes. An air gun. And there is only one rodent who would use such a weapon.

He walked towards a board where all the wanted posters were kept and pointed to Doran's wanted poster.

Basil: Captain Doran. He was the one who killed the prison guards and assisted Ratigan in his escape.

Dawson: Who was he?

Basil: He is Ratigan's second in command, an excellent shooter, and a cheater when it comes to playing cards. But he too is a rat, and the second most dangerous criminal in London.

Dawson: The firs being-?

Basil: Ratigan. I should've known Doran would pull off an escape plan for Ratigan. He's just as clever as the Professor.

Lawless: Well, next time we capture Ratigan, we could also capture Doran, that way there won't be any more incidents when we arrest them. But how exactly are we going to catch them if we don't know where they're hideout is?

Basil: This should help.

He pulled out Fidget's list from his pocket.

Lawless: What's this?

Basil: It's his list for what he has stolen. When I go back to Baker Street, I'll use it to find out where it came from and who has held it.

Lawless: Well it's obvious that Fidget or Ratigan held it, and it must've come from the sewers. So we should go into the sewers, find those villains, and arrest them.

Basil: Hold on, Inspector. The sewer is an easy place to get lost, and a smelly place as well, but to find out where Ratigan's secret lair is, I must use this list to find it. And when I do, I'll let you know.

Lawless: (sighs) Very well, Basil.

Meanwhile in Ratigan's secret lair, Hiram was busy working on the robot when Ratigan came into the dungeon.

Ratigan: Ah, Mr. Flaversham. I have a little surprise for you. (holds up his cape) Allow me to present….you're charming daughter. (pulls back cape to reveal Olivia and Fidget)

Hiram: Olivia!

Olivia: Father!

She tried to go to her father, but Fidget held her back. She stomped on his foot, causing him to let go and hold his foot in pain.

Fidget: Ow! My foot, my only foot!

Olivia tearfully embraced her father, who embraced her back.

Olivia: Oh father! I thought I'd never find you!

Hiram: Oh, there, there, there, my darling. I'm all right. Oh, I was so worried about my little girl.

Ratigan pretended to be touched by this heartwarming reunion and brought a handkerchief to his eye.

Ratigan: Oh, how sweet. Oh, I just lost tearful reunions. Don't you, Fidget?

Fidget was too busy holding his foot in pain, still moaning. Then, Ratigan took Olivia away from her father.

Ratigan: Now, come along my dear.

Olivia: No, please! Please! Father!

Fidget took her away while Ratigan held Hiram back.

Hiram: Olivia! Oh please, Professor!

Ratigan: Now, now. Fidget will take good care of her. That is as long as we have no further delays.

Hiram: Yes, yes! I-I'll finish it! Oh, just don't hurt my daughter.

Ratigan: Remember, it must be ready tonight!

With that, he slammed the door.

Fidget dragged Olivia to a big green bottle.

Olivia: Stop! Let me go! You ugly old thing!

But he shoved into the bottle and put the cork on it to keep her from escaping.

Fidget: That outta hold 'ya!

Olivia: (inside the bottle) Help! Let me out! Let me out!

Fidget: See how you like that?

He stuck his tongue out at her and walked off. Doran had just come back, carrying another sack over his shoulders. Doran was just coming back, carrying another sack over his shoulders. Ratigan was too busy inspecting the loot Fidget had brought.

Ratigan: Ah, the uniforms. Oh, Fidget I knew I could rely on you. Now, you didn't forget anything?

Fidget: (chuckles) No problem. I took care of everything. Everything on the list. (sees the list is gone) Uh oh!

Ratigan: (frowns) What's wrong?

Fidget: The list, I-well I know I-

Ratigan: Where's the list?

Fidget: The list! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Well you see it was, uh, it was like this. I was in the toy store, I was getting uniforms, and I heard a Ah-roo! Ah-roo!

Ratigan: You're not coming through.

Fidget: (pants like a dog) A dog came, I ran. I had baby bonnet, girl in bag, and Basil c-chased me.

Ratigan: What? Basil on the case?! Why you jabbering little-

He grabbed his chest, trying to contain his anger as his face turned red. Then he seemed to calm down and spoke lovingly to Fidget.

Ratigan: Oh my dear Fidget. (picks up Fidget) You have been hanging upside down too long.

Fidget: You mean you're not mad? (laughs) I'm glad you're taking it so well.

He carried Fidget and disappeared around the corner. Doran had watched them leave.

Doran: I'm guessing that in a few seconds, he's going to ring that bell.

Like he said, the familiar sound of a bell was heard ringing.

Doran: Yep!

Then, Doran cringed when he heard Fidget's screaming. Felicia had picked up Fidget and tried to eat him, but Fidget flew upward. She grabbed him again and shoved him in her mouth.

Ratigan: Oh Doran, how dare that idiot Basil poke his stupid nose into my wonderful scheme and fowl up everything!

Doran: There, there, Professor. I know how you feel.

Felicia's mouth made strange movements as Fidget tried to escape. He opened her jaws and tried to fly off, but she stuck him back into her mouth.

Ratigan: Oh, I can just see that insufferable grin on his smug face!

He banged his head on the green glass bottle, hurting himself.

Doran: Calm yourself, Professor. For I have brought you a gift that will cheer you up. But you must release Fidget first. He may know about this.

Ratigan: Ugh! Very well. Felicia, release him.

With a disappointed moan, Felicia spat him out. Fidget fell to the ground, his body all twisted and there were holes in his ears.

Then Doran united his sack and dumped out what he was carrying. Relda tumbled out of the bag. From inside the bottle, Olivia was surprised to see her friend was also captured. Relda gasped when she saw Ratigan staring down at her.

Doran: Allow me to present the lovely Mademoiselle Relda.

The other thugs, whom had been inside the barrel, poked their heads out when they heard her name.

Ralph: Did somebody say Relda?

Doran: She was with Basil, along with some fat old man. You saw her too, didn't you Fidget?

Fidget: Y-yes! I saw her! She took the little girl to Basil's place and tried to stop me from getting away!

Ratigan: Is that so?

Relda stared up in fear at this large rat, as he bend down, took her hand and kissed it.

Ratigan: Welcome, Miss Relda. And it's such an honor to have you here in my humble home.

Relda: (takes her hand away) It looks more like a dump than a home. And I wouldn't call it an honor for such a disgusting, smelly rat.

The thugs gasped. Ratigan slapped her across the face. He raised his fist as if to hit her, but Doran would not let him.

Doran: So, you going to waltz right out of here and tell Basil where we are?

Relda: No, Basil will figure out where I am, and he will stop you when he finds you.

Doran: It sounds like you have a lot of faith in that little shrimp. Could it be that-Oh my!

Ratigan: What?

Doran: I forgot to tell you. I was just coming back to the hideout when I happened to see Basil, the old man, the lady, and their dog at the toy shop. I overheard him say he's going to the police to tell that clown Lawless what we're up to. But, he also told Miss Relda here to stay at Baker Street where it'll be _safe_ for her.

Fidget: I don't follow.

Doran: The way he spoke to her, how he grabbed her arms, that look in his eye. I know that look.

He grinned evilly at Relda, as did Ratigan and Fidget, both now understanding what Doran meant.

Doran: It seems Basil has taken in interest in this lovely singer, but what he doesn't know is that this little beauty is a thief!

He held out her purse and dumped out several things Relda had stolen. There was lots of coins, the pearled necklace, another necklace with a blue diamond, a gold bracelet with a yellow gem, a stolen wallet, and two missing documents. Her small club also fell out of the purse.

Doran: I've been doing a little digging for some secrets about our little friend here. I've discovered that not only is she a singer and actress, but she is also a criminal.

Relda glanced towards Olivia, still inside the bottle. Olivia could not believe that her friend was a thief.

Ratigan: Oh, this is too perfect! And she could be quite useful too.

Relda: I'm won't be useful to you!

Ratigan: Oh, but you will, unless you don't want a certain detective friend to get into trouble now, do you? (picks up Fidget) Fidget, you delightful little maniac, you and Doran have presented me with a singular opportunity. (drops Fidget) Poor Basil…oh, he is in for a little surprise.


	8. The Rat Trap Saloon

When they got back to Baker Street, Basil and Dawson heard thumping noises from the closet. Basil opened the door and Mrs. Judson fell out.

Basil: Mrs. Judson! What are you doing?

Dawson: Where is Relda?

Mrs. Judson: There was a knock on the door and Miss Relda went to see who it was. Then she told me to hide in the closet when I heard loud banging noises on the door. I looked through the keyhole and saw Miss Relda was confronted by a large rat, carrying a rifle. She put up a good fight, but he knocked her out, stuffed her in a sack, and carried her away. I tried to get out, but the door was locked.

Basil: A rat carrying a rifle? It must be Doran! He must've followed us back to Baker Street before we left for Scotland Yard, and took the opportunity to kidnap Relda!

Dawson: Oh dear! First Olivia, and now Relda.

Mrs. Judson: I'm sorry I couldn't help her. But she told me to-

Basil: Don't blame yourself, Mrs. Judson. We'll get her back soon, and the girl.

The mouse maid nodded and went into the kitchen. When she left, Basil turned up the gas on the lamp and examined the list.

Basil: Offhand I can deduce very little. Only that the words are written with a broad pointed quill pen which has spattered twice. That the paper is of...(tosses paper in the air gently) native Mongolian manufacture. No, watermark. And has…(tastes the paper) been gummed, if I'm not very much in error…(sniffs the paper) by a bat who has been drinking Rodent's Delight. A cheap brandy sold only in the seediest pubs.

Dawson: Amazing.

Basil: Oh, not really, Doctor, we still don't know where it came from. Perhaps a closer inspection will tell us something.

He slowly and expertly focused the microscope until he found what he was looking for.

Basil: Coal dust. Cleary of the type used in sewer lamps.

Dawson tried to get a peek through the microscope, but Basil took the paper away and lit it on fire.

Dawson: But Basil, I-

Basil: Shh! Don't speak!

He let the ashes of the paper fall into a bowl. He pounded it into powder before dumping it into a chemical, which turned blue. Dawson stared at the liquid, but Basil returned with a vial of red chemical.

Basil: Excuse me Dawson. Steady hand.

He held the vial of the glass jar and a red drop fell into the chemical, which caused a puff of smoke and the chemical turned purple. Basil set the jar below a glass spout and reached to the other side of the chemistry set to turn on a small flame. The green chemical inside bubbled up and slowly made its way through the tubes, with Basil encouraging it softly. The two men watched as a simple green drop hung above the jar of the purple chemical.

Basil: Yes…yes…

The drop fell into the jar, turning the chemical red.

Basil: Ah-ha! We've done it old fellow! This reaction could only have been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride.

He moved away from the table as Dawson stared at the blue chemical.

Dawson: Salt water? Great Scott.

Basil threw maps over his shoulder, looking for the right one. Once, he finds a map of an island, and then tosses it away, until he finds a map of London. He pinned the map to the wall with some darts.

Basil: It proves beyond a doubt, ah, this list came from the riverfront area.

Dawson: Ah, how steady on there, Basil.

Basil: No, no. Elementary, my dear Dawson. We merely look for a seedy pub at the only spot where the sewer connects to the waterfront.

He marked the spot with dart, where the location of this pub was.

Dawson: But Basil, this is one of the worst areas in London.

Basil: Yes, I am aware.

Dawson: But if this Ratigan is so clever and dangerous as you described, why would he hide in a sewer?

Basil: (chuckles) Why for that reason alone of course. What police mouse would go looking for the Napoleon of Crime in a common sewer? You see?

Dawson: (sighs) Indeed, but I just feel awful imagining poor Olivia and Relda down there in that filthy place.

Basil: As I do, Dawson. I should never have left Relda here alone if I had known Doran was following us. If Ratigan lays a hand on her…

Dawson: Come now Basil, you weren't the only one who made a mistake. I let Olivia out of my sight. But Relda is a brave woman, and I'm sure she will take care of the girl.

Basil: Which is why we must go after them!

As he spoke, he ran into his bedroom.

Dawson: What? But we don't even know where Ratigan's lair is in relation to this pub! We can't just go down there without destination! Proper gentlemen like us would be torn to shreds down there!

Basil: My dear Dawson, who said anything about going down there as proper gentlemen?

Moments later at the riverfront, Toby stood on the dock, looking down at someone.

Basil: Stay Toby, stay!

Down below, a strange mouse, wearing a sailor's out fit with a thin moustache on his face, and a cigarette in his mouth. A voice called out from the shadows.

Dawson: Basil?

The sailor mouse, who was Basil in disguise, looked over to the pier column.

Basil: Come, come, Dawson.

Dawson: I feel utterly ridiculous.

He emerged from the shadows, wearing a bandana, an eye patch, an earring, and a short too short for him, along with some pants.

Basil: Don't be absurd. You look perfect.

Dawson: Perfect? Perfectly foolish!

Basil: Shh! Now remember, we're sailors that just came into port. Follow my lead.

He opened the door, revealing what the pub was like. It was a seedy pub where every lowlife was gathered. An octopus was tap dancing and juggling onstage while a pianist played happily at the piano. There were mice playing cards, smoking, or drinking. The barmaid was tickling a patron under the chin and he tries to kiss her, but she punches him in the face so hard he flies from his chair.

Basil: Dawson…(strikes a match, lights his cigarette and blows smoke) Stay close, and do as I do.

He and Dawson walked into the bar. The bartender glanced up at them. Basil signaled for service and Dawson copied his movements, as they walked deeper into the bar. The patrons eyed them suspiciously. A knife suddenly landed at the floor in Dawson's path, and he stumbled back, knocking a woman's chair forward.

Dawson: Oh, I do beg your pardon, Madam. Quite unintentional…

But she rudely blew her cigarette smoke in his face, making him cough.

Dawson: (coughs) I assure you! (coughs)

The lady and the two men with her laughed.

Dawson: How impertinent!

A strange light gray mouse, wearing a black coat, black hat, black boots, and black gloves, approached the table. He held his knife towards the lady, at the tip of her nose. He spoke in a low, rough voice.

?: You think that's funny, do you? Blowing smoke in me mate's face. (lady shakes her head nervously)

Basil: (grabs Dawson's shirt) Remember Dawson, we're lowlife ruffians.

Dawson: Well I was until that-

Basil: Shh!

?: You blokes want a seat? Come on over.

Before Basil or Dawson could object, the strange, dark-clothes mouse led them to his table and they sat down. Dawson gave a hurdy nod at the woman.

?: You blokes should've stayed at Baker Street where you belong.

Basil and Dawson showed alarmed expressions at this strange mouse. How did he know where they came from? But the strange mouse chuckled, and then lifted his hat to show that he was not a he, but a she. She had large dark, pretty eyes. They knew those eyes anywhere.

Basil/Dawson: Relda!

Relda: Shh!

Basil: Thank goodness you're safe.

Dawson: Where's Olivia?

Relda: I'm sorry, I didn't have time to rescue her. But I told her I would come back and get you. Somehow I knew you would try to disguise yourselves and come looking Ratigan's lair, so I dressed up as a ruffian and came to this place, hoping I would find you.

Basil: It's a brilliant disguise. I could scarcely recognize you.

Relda: I'm an actress and male costume is not new to me.

Onstage, the octopus was nearly done with his act. The pianist was getting nervous seeing the unhappy faces of the patron. The octopus finished his act, caught the balls in his hat, and bowed. His head rose apparently surprised to hear the applause coming from Dawson. The boos quickly drowned out his applauding.

Lowlife: Get off, you eight-legged bum!

The octopus ran offstage as food, knives, bottles, and darts were thrown at him. The barmaid came to Basil's table.

Barmaid: What's your pleasure, mates?

Dawson: Well, I'll have a dry sherry with…oh, perhaps a twist of-

Basil clamped his hand over Dawson's mouth, as he spoke in a deep, gruff voice.

Basil: Three pints for me and me shipmates. Oh, by the way. We just got into port. We're looking for an old friend of mine. Maybe you know him. Goes by the name….of Ratigan!

At the mention of Ratigan's name, the barmaid gasped, as well as the patrons and the pianist. They stared at Basil in shock.

Barmaid: I, uh, never heard of him.

She walked off to get their drinks. The patrons whispered among themselves. Dawson and Relda were nervous with all those stares while Basil seemed pleased with the reaction he got.

The pianist started to play another tune. Onstage, a salamander was on a unicycle, exhausted from holding a huge frog on his shoulders. The patrons booed and threw food and weapons onstage. As a knife hit the piano, the pianist played a different tune. The patrons got ready to throw their chairs, darts, and an axe for the next act. But when the curtains opened, there stood a beautiful white lady mouse, wearing a blue tank top, a purple skirt, and a pink shawl, and wore makeup on her face. The patrons lowered their weapons when she sings to them.

**Miss Kitty: Dearest friends, dear gentlemen, listen to my song**

**Life down here's been hard for you, life has made you strong**

**Let me lift the mood, with my attitude**

As the beat picked up, every man's eyes focused on her, moving along to the rhythm. Dawson looked at her, like he's smitten.

**Hey fellas, the time is right, get ready, tonight's the night**

**Boys what you're hoping for will come true**

**Let me be good to you**

**You tough guys, you're feeling all alone**

**You rough guys, the best of you sailors and bums, all of my chums**

Relda only looked at Miss Kitty with jealousy as Basil glanced at the bartender. The barmaid whispered something into the bartender's ear. He poured a strange content into three mugs of beer.

**So dream on and drink your beer, get cozy, your baby's here**

**You won't be misunderstood, let me be good to you**

She went behind the curtains. The rest of band joins in, picking up the beat. The curtains pulled back and Miss Kitty was joined by two white lady mice in pink dresses and hats and long black gloves. Miss Kitty had dark blue gloves on, gotten rid of her shawl, and ripped off her skirt, revealing her garter and feather boa around her waist.

**Hey fellas, I'll take of all my blues**

The patrons whistled and cheered. Relda covered Basil's eyes so he wouldn't look. One fat patron tried to get up on stage while his buddies tried to pull him back, but Miss Kitty kicked him down.

**Hey fellas, there's nothing I won't do just for you**

Miss Kitty pointed at Dawson, who seemed very bashful now. She left the stage, leaving the two lady mice onstage to dance. The barmaid returned to Basil's table with their drinks.

Barmaid: Here you are, boys. It's uh, on the house. (walks away)

Dawson: Oh, I say. How very generous.

Relda: I'm not sure if I want to drink not after when you mentioned Ratigan.

Basil dipped his finger in the beer and takes a small taste.

Basil: Dawson, Relda, these drinks have been – drugged!

He saw Dawson drink the beer and was now drunk.

Dawson: Has a rather nice bite to it. (to the ladies onstage) Jolly good, ladies! Jolly good!

Relda and Basil grabbed Dawson and tried to keep him quiet.

Relda: Will you be quiet!

Basil: Dawson, get ahold of yourself.

But Dawson didn't listen, got away from their grip and applauded.

Dawson: Ooh, bravo! Bravo!

Basil was irritated and Relda lowered her head. Then they both heard the sound of thumping. They looked behind them and saw Fidget walking by. Fidget's attention was focused on the showgirls and didn't see Basil and Relda watching him.

**So dream on and drink your beer, get cozy, you're baby's here**

**Hey boys, I'm talking to you**

When he wasn't looking, Fidget's peg leg got caught in a hole in the floor. He yanked his foot out and stumbled backwards to the bar.

Basil: If it isn't our peg-legged friend. Ooh-hoo! What luck! (sees Dawson is gone) Dawson? Relda, where's Dawson?

She pointed to the stage, her eyes wide and mouth open. Basil looked and was also in shock.

Basil: Dawson!

Dawson had joined the showgirl's dance. Miss Kitty took his arm and swung him around. Basil slapped his forehead and Relda's head dropped to the table.

**Your baby's gonna come through**

**Let me be good to you**

The twin ladies kissed Dawson's cheeks. He giggled and blew a kiss at them, and then fell off the stage and onto the piano.

**Yeah!**

A dazed Dawson was having visions of showgirls dancing around his head. The pianist was about to hit him, but Dawson fell back and the pianist accidently hit a big mean mouse. He tried to hide the plank, but the big mouse grabbed him by the neck and tried to hit him, but missed and hit the piano instead. The piano crashed into the band members, sending them and Dawson flying across the room and a brawl broke out. Dawson was still out. Mice were hitting each other, strangling each other, or kicking each other. The barmaid and the bartender rushed over to break up the fight as Fidget finished his mug of Rodent's Delight. Several gunshots went off, some of which shatter the light bulbs.

Basil and Relda had found Dawson and helped him up, lightly slapping his cheek to wake him up.

Basil: Dawson? Dawson!

Relda: Wake up!

Fortunately, the drug wore off.

Dawson: What? What? What in heaven's is going on?

Basil: I've spotted our peg-legged-

But Fidget was gone. Basil and Relda helped Dawson to his feet.

Basil: Come on, old fellow. There's not a moment to lose.

Relda found a secret door behind the bar. She pointed it out for Basil and he smiled. He motioned for Dawson to follow and they climbed down, closing the door just as a chair came and hit the door.

Down below, Basil, Dawson, and Relda saw Fidget, singing to himself, and climbing into a drain pipe. Basil motioned for Dawson and Relda to follow and they creep quietly behind as Fidget skips along into the drain pipe.

Dawson: Basil-

Basil: Shh! (climbs into the drain pipe) Follow me.

Relda climbed in first, and then Dawson. The three walked through the dark drain pipe.

Dawson: Great Scott. I can't see a thing.

Basil: Shh! Grab onto my coat and follow along.

Relda: Ow! That's my tail!

Dawson: Sorry.

Relda: That's alri-uh, Dawson.

Basil: No, no, no, not that way. Dawson, look out for your-

A sealed cap rattled as Dawson walked right into it.

Dawson: Ow! Confound it!

Relda: Ok, now the last time I escaped from Ratigan's lair I came from up there. I think we go this way.

Dawson: Does she have any idea where we're going?

Basil: But of course she does.

Relda: Left turn…right turn here, boys.


	9. Walking into a Trap

Finally, they reached the drain grate by Ratigan's hideout. Basil lifted the grate.

Basil: Ah-ha! Dawson! Relda! We found it! Ratigan's secret lair and it's filthier than I imagined.

He climbed out and held the grate open for Dawson and Relda so they could climb out. They crept towards the pillar and Basil gasped when he saw the bottle, with Olivia inside, and curled up in the middle with her back to them.

Basil: Look! The bottle!

The three mice silently ran to another pillar and hid, to make sure no one was around watching. Then they ran over to the bottle, and Basil tried desperately to pull the cork off.

Basil: It's stuck!

Dawson: (knocks on the glass) Olivia!

The figure turned to face them, but it wasn't Olivia. It was Fidget, wearing Olivia's clothes. He made kissing sounds and a loud "SURPRISE" echoed throughout the room. Basil fell off the bottle in shock as balloons and confetti fell and a huge banner saying WELCOME BASIL unfolded. The room was filled with Ratigan's cronies who were all cheering and laughing at the three mice. Ratigan stood at the barrel, clapping.

Ratigan: Bravo! Bravo! A marvelous performance.

He cackled as he stepped down towards Basil, who glared at his nemesis with hatred.

Ratigan: (looks at pocket watch) Though frankly, I expected you fifteen minutes earlier. Trouble with the chemistry set, old boy?

Basil stiffened at this insult, but he took an almost friendly tone.

Basil: Ratigan, no one can have a higher opinion of you than I have. (turns to rage) And I think you're a slimy, contemptible sewer rat!

The gasped, but Ratigan still maintained a friendly expression as he put away his pocket watch.

Ratigan: Oh by the way, Basil, I just love your disguise.

He played with Basil's moustache and ripped it off his face. Basil cringed in pain. Then Ratigan inspected Basil's hat.

Ratigan: Really? One would hardly recognize you.

He put the hat back on Basil's head and began lightly shoving him, insulting him.

Ratigan: The greatest….detective….in all Mousedom! Ha, ha, ha, ha!

Dawson: H-how dare you insult Basil that way!

Relda: Why don't you pick on somebody your own size, rat?

Basil looked at his friends, concerned to not get them involved. Ratigan stopped laughed and glanced towards Basil's friends. Doran stepped out of the shadows and pointed his rifle at Dawson and Relda.

Doran: Nobody talks that way to my boss! You hear?

Basil: So, Captain Doran, nice to see you again. If I remember correctly, you were on your way to prison.

Doran: Yeah! No thanks to you!

Basil: Now put the gun down and let my friends go!

Ratigan: Oh, we cannot do that, Basil. The little girl is leverage for her father, your chubby friend knows too much, and the lady is just too important to let go of. Besides, didn't occur to you on how did she really escape my grasp or what she's really like? Hmm?

Fidget held out Relda's purse and dumped some of the stolen items onto the floor. Basil and Dawson's eyes widened when they saw the loot.

Doran: Some of this stuff like the coins, the pearled necklace, and the bracelet were stolen by ordinary street thieves, but when they crossed this lady's path, she stole them. She took this wallet from someone else and this missing diamond necklace from the museum. And these two documents were articles about the crimes and scandals she did.

Basil and Dawson stared at Relda in shock and disbelief.

Ratigan: Oh, this is too perfect! I can't believe you fell for a woman whose lies were too good to last! And one more thing, I let her escape just to lure you and chubby into my grasp.

Basil didn't want to believe it, but he could see the guilt in Relda's eyes and he knew that Ratigan was telling the truth about her, and he scowled at her.

Doran: Oh, this is so fun!

He was enjoying this so much that he shot his air gun into the ceiling. Everyone cringed at the sound of the gunshot. A piece of the ceiling fell and hit Fidget on the head.

Fidget: Could you not do that!

Relda: Basil, let me explain!

Ratigan: It's too late for that, my dear. He knows the truth. And yet, you would've made an excellent member in my gang, you have such wit and cleverness to outsmart everyone.

Relda: No! I-

Even though he was angry with her for lying to him, Basil didn't like seeing Ratigan trying to torment Relda. He wanted him to leave her alone and bring his attention back on him.

Basil: Ratigan….so help me….I'll see you behind bars yet!

It got Ratigan's attention and he leaned in towards Basil's face.

Ratigan: You fool! (picks up Basil and shakes him) Isn't clear to you? The superior mind has triumphed! (drops Basil) I've won!

He laughed evilly as Fidget, Doran, and the rest of the thugs joined in, pointing and jeering at the detective. Basil steered himself against the cruel laughter, but then his mind seemed to lock on something, and then he lowered his head, making him feel hopeless, broken, and defeated.

Dawson looked at his friend with concern, but he couldn't do anything. Relda couldn't stop this either, she lowered her head, feeling horrible. Ratigan clutched his sides as he pointed and laughed at Basil.

Ratigan: Oh, I love it, I love it! (cackles) How I love it, I love it, I love it!

Moments later, several of Ratigan's thugs have tied Basil, Dawson, and Relda to a mousetrap and were now setting the trap. Dawson on the left, Basil in the middle, and Relda on the right.

Ratigan: You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was, trying to decide on the most appropriate method for your demise.

Dawson glanced around him in horror, Basil was looking cationic simply staring into space, and Relda glaring at Ratigan. Fidget nervously set the switch scampers off.

Ratigan: I had so many ingenious ideas I didn't know which to choose. So, I decided to use them all.

He gave a grand gesture to reveal a gun, a crossbow, an axe and an anvil, all of which aimed at the three trapped mice.

Ratigan: Marvelous, isn't it? But here, let me show you how it works. Picture this.

Fidget gestured to the record player as Ratigan explained his deadly trap.

Ratigan: First, a spritely tune I've recorded especially for you. As the song plays, the cord tightens. And when the song ends, the metal ball is released. Rolling along its merry way until...snap! Boom! Twang! Thunk! Splat!

Dawson winced as Ratigan removed his hat in a form of salute.

Ratigan: And so ends the short, undistinguished career of Basil of Baker Street.

Dawson: You're despicable!

Ratigan: Yes.

Fidget, now dressed in a British guard uniform, ran over to his boss.

Ratigan: Everything's ready, Fidget?

Fidget: All set, boss!

Ratigan peeked inside a large white box with a pink ribbon and chuckled wickedly. Doran stood by with some thugs, all three dressed in British guard uniforms.

Ratigan: Oh, this is wicked. So delightfully wicked.

Doran: I quite agree, Professor. Most wicked indeed.

He instructed the two thugs to move the box away. Ratigan walked over to Hiram, who was bound by ropes, and stood next to the bottle Olivia was inside in.

Ratigan: Mr. Flaversham, let me congratulate you on a superb piece of craftsmanship. (knocks on the glass in Olivia's face) See what you can do with the proper motivation?

He cackled as he pinched Hiram's cheek. The rest of his thugs, all dressed in uniform, climbed onto Felicia's back.

Ratigan: You all know the plan?

Thugs: Right, Professor!

Felicia meowed and she left, carrying the thugs away. Ratigan stood over Basil, Dawson, and Relda, stroking Basil's chest to his chin.

Ratigan: It was my fond hope to stay and witness your final scene. But you were fifteen minutes late and I do have an important engagement at Buckingham Palace.

Dawson and Relda eyed him, puzzled.

Ratigan: Now, you will remember to smile for the camera, won't you? Hmm? Say cheese.

Basil sighed sadly, but Dawson and Relda glared at Ratigan.

Dawson: You fiend!

Ratigan: Sorry chubby. You should've chosen your friends more carefully.

He started the record player and a song began to play.

**Ratigan: Goodbye so soon and isn't this a crime**

**We know by now that times knows how to fly**

A dirigible, operated by Fidget, flew over Ratigan, who grabbed a ladder and climbed on. The white packaged was attached to the dirigible.

Ratigan: Adieu! Auf wiedersehen! Arrivederci! Farewell!

**So here's goodbye so soon**

Ratigan: (chuckles) Bye-bye, Basil.

Now in the dirigible, Ratigan steered it up and into furnace, up the chimney, and into the night.

**We go our separate ways, with time so short**

**I'll say so long and go so soon**

**Goodbye**

**You followed me, I follow you**

**We were like each other' shadows for a while**

**Now as you see, this game is through so although it hurts**

The music continued to play as Olivia stared out of her glass bottle prison at her friends.

Dawson: Wh-wh-what did he mean an engagement in Buckingham Palace?

Basil: Oh. Haven't you figured it out yet, Doctor? The Queen's in danger and the Empire is doomed.

Relda: What?!

Dawson: The Queen?!

Meanwhile at Buckingham Palace, every mouse in Mousedom lined up for the Queen's Diamond Jubilee as they walked into the palace. In her room, Queen Moustoria was getting herself ready. Outside her room, her two guards stood at her door. Then two sets of hands grabbed the guards and dragged them away. Then the two mysterious men crept to the door with something large. As the Queen fixed her crown, someone knocked at her door.

Queen Moustoria: Come in!

The two guards, who were Ratigan's men in disguise, along with Fidget, came into the room with the white box.

Thug: Uh, begging Your Majesty's pardon, a present has just arrived in order for your Jubilee.

Queen Moustoria: A present? Oh, how wonderful. Ah, I just adore Jubilees.

Fidget: (gives her the note) Here you are, sweetheart.

Queen Moustoria: (suspiciously) Have you been with us long? (Fidget leaves) "To our beloved Queen, this gift we send. As her sixty year reign…comes to an end?"

Fidget and the thugs pulled the pink ribbon away and the bow fell open, revealing a duplicate of the Queen.

Queen Moustoria: How extraordinary.

Then, the "stature" of the Queen began to move and it started to chase Queen Moustoria around the room.

Queen Moustoria: Goodness gracious!

Fidget and the thugs just stood there as the Queen hid behind them and the "statue" stopped moving.

Ratigan: Amazing likeness, isn't it, Your Majesty?

Queen Moustoria: Professor Ratigan! Guards, seize this despicable creature!

But Fidget only cackled. Ratigan repeated the Queen's order into a microphone. The robot spoke using the Queen's voice. Ratigan cackled as his henchmen seized Queen Moustoria.

Queen Moustoria: Oh! How dare you!

Ratigan: Take her away!

He rang his bell to summon Felicia as the thugs and Fidget carried her away down the hall.

Queen Moustoria: Let go of me, you ruffians!

Fidget: Move along, honey!

Queen Moustoria: You fiends! Traitors!

Ratigan happily and calmly polished the face of the robot.


	10. Escaping the Trap

Back at Ratigan's lair, the record was still playing Ratigan's song and Olivia tried to free herself by pushing at the cork, but to no avail. Dawson and Relda looked around as if trying to figure out what to do while Basil lay hopeless and depressed as Ratigan's teasing song played in his ears.

**It's through so although it hurts**

**I'll try to smile as I say goodbye so soon**

**And isn't this a crime**

Dawson: Basil?

Basil: Oh.

Dawson: Basil!

Basil: Oh, how could I have been so blind?

Dawson: We all make mistakes! But we can't let that stop us! We have to-

Basil: Ratigan's proved he's more clever than I. Huh! He would never have into such an obvious trap.

Dawson: Oh, pull yourself together! You can stop that villain! Why-

He stopped and looked over. The record was skipping over and over with the words, "So long."

Dawson: Basil, the record!

Basil: Oh, it's finally happened! I've been outwitted!

Dawson: Oh Basil, please!

Basil: Beaten, duped, made a fool of!

Dawson was getting angry and Relda knew she had to help. She couldn't take this anymore.

Dawson: Basil, that's enough!

Basil: Oh, ridiculed, belittled-

Relda: SHUT IT!

The record fixed itself and the song continued. Time was running out.

Dawson: Dash it all, Basil! The Queen's in danger, Olivia's counting on us. We're about to be horribly splattered and all you can do is lie there feeling sorry for yourself! I know you can save us, but if you've given up then why don't we just set it off now and be done with it!

Relda: We believe in you, Basil. You can find a way out of this. But if you don't, then we're all goners. Or you can do what Dawson said and set it off now.

Dawson slumped angrily and Relda looked away, upset. Basil glanced at them and gave a weak chuckle.

Basil: Set if off now.

Suddenly, his mind seemed to lock onto something. An idea struck him.

Basil: Set it…off…now?

He began to laugh, and then grinned maniacally as he laughed hysterically. Dawson and Relda looked at him nervously.

Relda: Oh dear. I think he's cracked.

Basil: Yes! We'll set the trap off now!

Relda: What?!

Dawson: Basil, wait! I didn't mean that we ought to-

**And go so soon, goodbye**

He gasped when he heard the song end and the ball was on its way. Back to his true ego, Basil calculated the angles and the timing of the trap while Dawson and Relda watched the ball in horror.

Basil: The angle of trajectory multiplied by the square root of an isosceles triangle…dividing Guttermeg's principle of opposing forces in motion…what about that…and adjusting for the difference in equilibrium! Dawson, at the exact moment I tell you, we must release the triggering mechanism!

The ball was getting closer.

Basil: Get ready, Dawson…steady…

Dawson's hand trembled, Olivia pushed at the cork, Relda shut her eyes and grabbed Basil's free hand, holding it tightly.

Basil: NOW!

Dawson: Aaahh!

They pressed down on the trigger, saved from the metal switch by the ball that was stopped just between their heads. The vibration loosened a pin, the pin knocked over the gun, the gun blasted into the crossbow, the crossbow fired its arrow, the arrow but the handle of the axe, which caused the blade to spin around in midair. The blade fell lengthwise, slicing through the ropes of the trap, freeing the three mice. The anvil came down and crushed the axe's blade. The force of the anvil hitting the ground rattled Olivia's bottle, loosening the cork and sent her flying through the air.

Dawson leaned against the anvil, panting. Relda leaned back against the anvil, shocked at what just happened. Basil shed his sailor costume and put his deerstalker cap back on. He put one arm around Dawson and the other around Relda.

Basil: Thank you, Dawson.

Olivia landed in Relda's arms, and Basil brought all three of them close as he flashed a grin.

Basil: Smile everyone!

The camera goes off, capturing Basil's brilliant smile, and Olivia, Relda, and Dawson's stunned expressions.

Basil: Well, that was thrilling, don't all agree?

Relda: Thrilling?!

As she shouted, the loud tone of her voice knocked Basil and Dawson down, and she dropped Olivia.

Relda For two minutes, you were depressed, insane, a genius, triumphant, camera happy, and not mention nearly getting us killed, and you call that thrilling?!

Dawson: I'd have to agree with her, Basil.

Basil: My apologizes for giving you all fright but-

Olivia: Is it true, Relda? Are you a thief?

She glanced down at Olivia, and then nodded.

Relda: Yes. But I'm not a bad guy. I just do it. That's the way I am.

Dawson: But why would lead us into that horrid trap?

Relda: I never meant to hurt you all!

Basil: You were forced into this?

Relda: Ratigan discovered I had a weakness, and he used it against me.

Basil: What was it precisely?

She glanced at him, as if to say "you." Basil understood and was surprised.

Relda: He said if I didn't bring you here, he would have his pet cat feast on you. What else could I do? I'm sorry.

Basil: We'll discuss this later. Right now, we have to stop Ratigan and save our Queen!

They found their way out of the sewers, with Basil climbing out first, then Dawson, and then Relda and Olivia. Basil gave a loud whistle and Toby came running.

Basil: Toby!

The dog stopped right in front of Basil. He licked Olivia, who giggled.

Basil: The game's afoot, Toby! Our Queen is in mortal danger!

Toby growled and lowered his head, his ear folded into a staircase. Basil, Dawson, Olivia, and Relda climbed onto the dog's back.

Basil: But first, to Scotland Yard!

With a loud bark, Toby bolted off into the night.


	11. Queen's Diamond Jubilee

At Buckingham Palace in the Grand Hall, two thugs blew on some trumpets, starting the Jubilee. The green curtain parted and the robot queen came onstage and the crowd applauded.

Robot Queen: On this most August occasion, we are gathered here, not only to commemorate my sixty years as Queen, but to honor one of true noble stature.

The crowd didn't see Ratigan peeking out from behind the curtain and watched as Hiram operated the controls of the robot queen and speaking through the microphone, reading the cards Bill presented him.

Hiram: I present to you a statesman among mice…a gifted leader…

Robot Queen: A crusader for justice, freedom, and-

Meanwhile, the real Queen was bound and gagged and being carried by Fidget down the hallway.

Fidget: Over here, fatty! Your tons, toots! Here kitty, kitty, kitty! Time for mouse chow!

Queen Moustoria's eyes widened with fear when she saw Felicia, jumping up and down excitedly outside the window.

Robot Queen: A majestic mountain of humility and my new royal consort…

The robot pointed to the curtain as the crowd looked on excited to see who this famous personage was.

Robot Queen: Professor Ratigan!

He emerged from the curtain, elaborated in rich garments, a gold crown was on his head, along with many medals strewn over his robe with a gold belt with an 'R' engraved in the center, and a sword on his left side. All these things glittered in the light as he grinned, waiting for the crowd's applause. There was a gasp of horror and disbelief within the crowd when they recognized Ratigan. A little boy blew a raspberry that was quickly shut off by his worried mother.

Elsewhere, Toby screeched to a halt in front of Scotland Yard. Basil jumped down and went inside to get Inspector Lawless. His voice could be heard from inside.

Lawless: He what?!

Then a crowd of police mice came rushing out of the doorway and climbing onto Toby's back. Lawless and Basil were the last to get on the dog's back.

Basil: To Buckingham Palace!

Toby sat up with a start, startling the mice on his back, and raced off to Buckingham Palace.

At the palace, Ratigan bowed to the robot queen.

Ratigan: Thank you, Your Majesty. And now, as your new royal consort, I have a few slight suggestions.

He pulled out a big roll of parchment and rolled it down to the floor, revealing it to be hundreds of feet long. It proceeded through a blue curtain exit where a thug opened it slightly for it. Clearing his throat, Ratigan took out his spectacles and proceeded with the list of new rules.

Ratigan: Item one….

In the corner of the exit, Doran moaned and rolled his eyes.

Doran: I get the feeling this is going to take a while.

In the hallway, Fidget was still carrying Queen Moustoria to a waiting Felicia. She tried kicking him on the head to make him stop, but Fidget kept going.

Elsewhere, Toby was still racing for the palace, running past a carriage. The horses reared back, but Toby kept running. Dawson and Lawless were hanging onto Toby's tail, with a few police mice.

Fidget had just made it to the balcony where Felicia was waiting. But Toby had made it to the palace, and held out his nose to a ledge, where Basil, Dawson, Relda, Olivia, Lawless, and the police raced in through a mouse hole. Fidget got ready to dump the Queen into Felicia's mouth as the Queen looked on in horror into the cat's mouth.

Fidget: Open wide!

Basil and the gang raced down the hallway to get to the balcony.

Fidget: (cackles) Bye, bye!

Just as he was about to throw Queen Moustoria overboard, Basil grabbed her and pulled her back. Fidget fell over and avoided Felicia's sharp teeth by holding onto the balcony.

Fidget: Down, down, kitty! Down!

A loud barking caused Felicia to turn around and see Toby coming straight for her, growling. She screeched and ran as fast as she could with Toby close behind her.

Back in the Great Hall, Ratigan was still reading his list of tyranny rules to the crowd. Doran had fallen asleep during this, but he woke up when one of the thugs elbowed him roughly.

Ratigan: Item ninety-six….a heavy tax shall be levied against all parasites and spongers, such as the elderly, the infirm, and especially…little children.

The crowd gasped at his words, and the little boy, who stuck his tongue out earlier, glared at the rat, but was pulled back by his mother. An elderly and disabled mouse with a walking stick stepped forward.

Civilian: That's ridiculous! You're insane!

Ratigan: Perhaps I haven't made myself clear.

He snatched the walking stick out of the old mouse's hand, causing him to fall.

Ratigan: I have the power! (breaks the stick)

Robot Queen: Of course, you do.

Ratigan: I am supreme!

Robot Queen: Only you.

Ratigan: This is my kingdom!

He cackled evilly as the crowd cowered before him. Backstage, Basil peered out through the door and saw Hiram at the controls with Bill and a thug near him. Near the exit, Lawless and the police waited behind the blue curtain for the signal. Ratigan finished laughing and cleared his throat.

Ratigan: That is of course with Your Highness's permission.

But the robot queen didn't answer. Ratigan gave it a light slap to make it move again.

Robot Queen: Most assuredly….you insidious fiend!

Ratigan: What?

The crowd looked puzzled.

Robot Queen: You're not my Royal Consort!

Ratigan: (slaps his hand over the robot's mouth) Oh, what a sense of humor.

Robot Queen: (frees itself) You're a cheap, fraud, an imposter!

Ratigan: (under his breath) Flaversham!

But it wasn't Hiram who was doing the talking. Basil was at the controls of the robot queen, and he seemed to be enjoying it. Olivia and her father hugged as Dawson and Relda tied up Bill and a thug, and Queen Moustoria tied up Fidget.

Basil: A corrupt, vicious, demented, low-life scoundrel! There's not evil scheme you wouldn't concoct!

He jerked at the controls, causing the robot's head to fly up and spin, and bite Ratigan on the nose. He forced the head back down, but the arms sprang out, hitting his stomach. Ratigan moved the robot queen behind him, trying to hide it from the crowd, but the crowd wasn't buying his scheme anymore.

Robot Queen: No depravity you wouldn't commit!

Ratigan tried to force his weight on the robot queen, but it shot upwards, bringing him up with it, and then letting him fall. Behind the blue curtain, Lawless and the police snickered, enjoying the payback Basil was giving Ratigan. Doran's mouth dropped at what was happening.

Basil: (jerks harder on the controls) You Professor-

Robot Queen: (falling apart) Are none other than a foul stenchus rodentus, commonly known as a-

Ratigan's temper flared and his face turned red as he seized the robot by the neck.

Ratigan: Don't say it!

From the curtain, Basil rushed out onstage, pointing at Ratigan.

Basil: Sewer rat!

Ratigan screamed and arched his back.

Basil: Arrest that fiend!

Ratigan stared in shock to see Basil was still alive. Then Basil, Dawson, Relda, Hiram, Lawless, and Queen Moustoria tackled Ratigan as the crowd and the police fought off Ratigan's henchmen and Doran. Olivia watched from behind the curtain, unaware that Fidget had managed to free himself from his ropes.

Outside, Toby was still chasing Felicia. She managed to climb up a wall to escape. Toby barked furiously at her, but Felicia snickered at him and showed her butt to him, just before she jumped down to the other side. But then, there was a screeching sound and the sound of dogs barking. A sign on the wall said "Royal Guard Dogs."


	12. Big Ben Showdown

Inside the palace, the crowd was still fighting with Ratigan's goons. Basil, Dawson, Relda, Hiram, Lawless, Queen Moustoria, and a few civilians tackled Ratigan, but he threw his attackers away and shed his robe. Fidget whistled for him from a high balcony, holding Olivia.

Fidget: The girl! The girl!

Hiram turned, horrified to see his daughter taken away. Ratigan jumped from mouse to mouse and grabbed a rope to swing himself to the balcony. Basil, Dawson, Hiram, and Lawless rushed forward, only to freeze as Ratigan held Olivia threateningly over the edge.

Ratigan: Stay where you are or the girl dies!

He disappeared behind the curtain, taking Olivia with him.

Basil: Hurry Dawson!

They were about to follow him when Doran appeared, aiming his air gun at them.

Doran: Where do you think you're going?

Basil: Stand aside, Doran!

Doran: I think not! You may have escaped our trap alive, but this time you're not going to make it out of here alive. Say goodbye, Basil of Baker Street.

Suddenly, Relda lunged at Doran from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck, trying to hold him back. The gun went off when Relda attacked Doran. He reached back and grabbed her by the collar and pinned her to the wall. Basil threw Doran's cape over his head, blinding him, as he body slammed him to the floor, with some help from Dawson and Lawless. Police mice bound, disarmed, and hand-cuffed Doran as he struggled to escape.

Basil: Lawless, stay here and keep an eye on Doran! The rest of will go after Ratigan!

He, Dawson, Relda, and Hiram ran outside, and pointed to Ratigan's dirigible high above.

Basil: There he goes!

He climbed up to the flag pole and called out.

Basil: Dawson! Relda! Flaversham! Gather up those balloons!

A bunch of balloons were tied to the palace gate. Basil lowered the Union Jack flag down to him. High in the sky, a storm was approaching as Fidget peddled the dirigible while Ratigan steered. Olivia bravely stood up to the villain.

Olivia: Just wait! Basil's smarter than you! He's going to put you in jail! He's not afraid of a big, old, ugly rat like you!

She began pulling at his tail, but he took his tail back her.

Ratigan: Would you kindly sit down and SHUT UP!

His yell sent Olivia flying back, knocking over a stool and into the wall. Suddenly, they saw the Union Jack flag in front of them. Basil, Dawson, Relda, and Hiram had taken the flag, the balloons, and a sliding match box for them to fly in. Olivia was glad to see her rescuers, but Ratigan sneered at them and turned the dirigible away.

Basil: Let her go, chaps!

Dawson, Relda, and Hiram released air from an open balloon, closing the distance between them and Ratigan easily. Ratigan led them around roofs and chimneys, up and around the statue of Lord Nelson, and straight for the Tower Bridge. Fidget peddled faster as they passed the bridge. Dawson braced himself for a crash, but they moved downward, missing the bridge. Up ahead, Fidget stopped, out of breath and exhausted.

Ratigan: Now what?

Fidget: We have to lighten the load.

Ratigan: Oh, you want to lighten the load.

Fidget snickered at Olivia, but Ratigan seized him by the ears.

Ratigan: Excellent idea!

He tossed Fidget overboard.

Fidget: No, not me! I can't fly! I can't fly!

He fell into the Thames River below. Ratigan hopped onto the propeller and began peddling. But Basil's dirigible had finally caught up. Basil prepared for a jump.

Basil: Steady!

He jumped off and caught the tail of the aircraft, swinging forward. Ratigan ducked as Basil's feet missed him. The two adversaries glared at each other, until Olivia screamed. Ratigan turned and could see that they were heading straight for Big Ben. With no one to steer the wheel, Ratigan could only scream as the dirigible crashed into the face of the giant clock. On the mouse-made balloon, all Dawson, Relda, and Hiram could do was stare at the broken dirigible hanging from the hole and pray that their friends were alright.

Inside the clock tower, Basil woke up and rubbed his neck. He stared in shock at the giant gears and cogs before him. Btu he didn't see Ratigan sneaking up behind him, raising a fist. Olivia, who was in Ratigan's grasp, pulled free and called out.

Olivia: Basil, look out!

Basil turned around, just as Ratigan knocked him down. Basil caught the end of the rotating gear, trying to pull himself back up as Ratigan prepares to deliver another blow. Olivia bit his hand, making Ratigan scream. Basil got the opportunity to climb up the gear and shove Ratigan's cape between two gears.

Ratigan dropped Olivia to hold onto his cape, but he kicked her off the gear. She fell on a much larger gear connected to another one that was going to crush her in a matter of seconds. Thinking quickly, Basil jumped off the gear and onto a lever, which lifted up a chain toward her. The final keg was approaching Olivia as Basil got closer. She tried to flatten herself against the gear as Basil reached his hand up. Basil seized her arm just as the gears connect. The two smiled at one another as the chain continued to lift them to the top of the tower.

Down below, Ratigan watched as Basil and Olivia made their escape. Anger and rage grew within Ratigan and his sanity snapped. With a burst of strength, he tore his cape in half, freeing himself. Basil and Olivia stopped at the hole of the tower, trapped. Inside, Ratigan ran through and around many gears, his clothes becoming torn and ragged.

Outside, Olivia pointed to Dawson, Relda, and Hiram, who were approaching. Ratigan was getting closer, his clothes becoming ragged and running on four. Basil lifted Olivia up to Hiram, who was reaching out for her as Relda held onto him.

Basil: Closer Dawson! Closer!

Ratigan leaped onto the striking hammer and scrambled upward to the top.

Olivia: Daddy, I can't reach! I can't reach!

Basil turned just in time to see Ratigan leap forward to tackle him. Ratigan caught him and the two toppled downward. Olivia was tossed into the air, but was caught by Hiram, who hugged her.

But down below, Ratigan was still holding onto Basil as they tumbled down the roof. Basil tried to grasp the roof, but with Ratigan's weight and the rain, he couldn't get a good grip. They separated as they fell down the face of the clock. Ratigan grabbed Basil as they fell, but they hit the hour hand. Basil was sent flying across and landed, his upper body lay over the edge. His vision blurred for a second, and he pulled himself back when he realized where he was. Dawson called out to him from the dirigible.

Dawson: Basil! Over here!

Basil was relieved to see them. But suddenly, Ratigan attacked him from behind, grasping his neck with his arm. Basil wriggled himself free and ran up the hour hand, but with frightening speed and agility, Ratigan was there, blocking his path.

Ratigan: There's no escape this time, Basil!

Basil slid down the hand, trying to escape the raging rat. But he was there again, blocking him. Now Ratigan looked like a demon from a nightmare. Gone was the egotistical gentleman, in his place was a terrifying monster.

Ratigan unsheathed long razor-sharp claws and ripped Basil's jacket, and then hit him, sending him flying backwards. His friends were trying to reach him as fast as they could. Before Basil could stand, Ratigan smacked him again, and then scratched his face and pierced his claws into Basil's back, as Basil let out a cry of pain.

Just as Ratigan was about to scratch Basil again, something caught Ratigan by the arm. It was Relda. She had gotten the dirigible close enough to the hour hand so she could try and help Basil. Basil was stunned; she was trying to save his life. Relda kept a tight grip on Ratigan's arm, trying to distract him from Basil. Ratigan tried to shake her off, but she landed on his head and she wrapped her arms around his neck, as if trying to strangle him, but she knocked him to the ground. This gave Ratigan the opportunity to seize Relda by the neck and throw her over the edge.

Basil: NO!

Enraged, Basil lunged for Ratigan, surprising him. The two adversaries tackled each other, punching, kicking, or scratching. Basil was excellent fighter, as having practiced boxing and Japanese wrestling, but he was no match for Ratigan's strength and sharp claws as Ratigan gained the upper hand. Basil now looked exhausted, and clutched his arm in pain.

Ratigan knocked him over the edge, but Basil held the tip of the hand as the clock's chimes sounded during the storm. Lightning struck as Ratigan reared back and Basil shut his eyes, bracing himself. Ratigan's blow sent him down and off the hand. Dawson and Olivia tried to grab him, but missed and watched as Basil plummeted downward. Relda, who had been caught by Dawson and friends when she fell, watched in horror as Basil fell. A cruel smile spread across Ratigan's face as he leaped up for joy.

Ratigan: I WON!

He laughed manically as lightning struck. However, his victory was cut short when he heard a voice.

Basil: On the contrary!

Ratigan looked down and could see that Basil had managed to catch the propeller of the ruined dirigible, as well as something else of value for Ratigan.

Basil: The game's not over yet!

He rang the bell Ratigan had owned. Ratigan only had time to check his pocket for his missing bell, before the minute hand moved to ten o'clock. The striking hammer fell and Big Ben sounded off.

The vibrations forced Ratigan over the edge and he fell. He made one final grab for Basil, catching him by his jacket. The ropes snapped under the extra weight. Ratigan fell as Basil clung to the propeller, which had snapped free. Relda, Olivia, Dawson, and Hiram watched helplessly as both Ratigan and Basil fell screaming, disappearing below the clouds.

The four mice stared in horror at what had happened. They had lost a friend, a great detective. Olivia sobbed in her father's embrace. Relda couldn't keep the tears in as she cried over the loss of Basil. But then they heard a squeaking noise from below and looked down. A propeller was slowly making its way up. There was Basil, using the propeller as a helicopter.

Dawson: Ho-ho! Hooray! A good fellow! Oh, jolly good!

Olivia: Hooray! It's Basil!

Relda: Oh, thank goodness!

Hiram: Hooray!

Olivia hugged Dawson as Hiram and Relda jumped for joy. Basil propelled to his friends' dirigible just as the moon peeked out from behind the clouds.


	13. Basil Victorious

At Buckingham Palace, Dawson had bandaged Basil's injuries as he lay on a bed in the infirmary. Olivia and Hiram were there too, watching.

Dawson: You'll be all right. A rest will do you good.

Basil: Thank you, Doctor.

Then, Inspector Lawless came into the infirmary.

Lawless: How are you feeling? You were quite a mess when you came back.

Basil: A little weak, and some scars, but I'll be all right.

Lawless: Good. I wanted to let you know that all of Ratigan's henchmen, including Doran, have been apprehended.

Basil: Excellent! And I'm sure his infamous air gun will now be part of the Scotland Yard museum for safe keeping.

Lawless: Yes. Look, uh, Basil, I just came in to congratulate you on a job well done. You saved the Empire and the Queen from that monster Ratigan, although I still wish we could've arrested him.

Basil: It's all right, Inspector. But Ratigan is gone now, and he will trouble us now more.

When everyone left the room, Relda snuck into the infirmary and sat by the bed where Basil lay. When he saw her, he sat up quickly but he groaned in pain.

Relda: Take it easy. You just got out of a vicious and brutal fight with a sewer rat.

Basil: Well…I'm just glad you're alright. After seeing you get thrown off the edge, I thought for moment…

Relda: Olivia and the Doctor caught me as I fell. I couldn't just stand by and watch you get killed.

Basil: Thank you.

They both started to lean in close to each other, closing the gap between them. Their lips were just inches away from locking when Relda felt Basil's hand slip into her purse and pull out the two documents. She gave him a small glare while he gave her a sly smirk.

Basil: Although I admire your intelligence and cunning, and that you're the first female ever to outwit me, I have to turn you in to the police, now knowing that you're a thief. But I don't have the heart to do it.

Relda: You're too soft. But you should know it's not polite to stick your hand into a lady's purse.

Basil: I only needed these, in case the authorities ever ask me to find you. Your name is not on these articles, but your signature is clear.

Relda: (grins, then stands up) Give my regards to little Olivia.

Then she gave him a quick kiss on his lips and left the room, leaving Basil a bit surprised.

Two days later in the throne room, Queen Moustoria sat in her throne as she spoke to Basil and Dawson, both who kneeled before her. When they stood up, a servant rushed over, carrying a pillow with two medals on it. The Queen gently placed the two medals on both of Basil and Dawson's jacket.

Queen Moustoria: I award you two gentlemen these medals for your bravery and pronounce you, Basil of Baker Street, as the greatest detective in all Mousedom!

With her diamond staff she raised it over Basil and Dawson's heads as the crowd behind them cheered and applauded wildly. Olivia, Hiram, and Lawless were in the crowd, applauding for their friends. Relda was in the crowd too, but close to the exit, as she applauded for Basil.

As a photographer takes a picture of Basil and Dawson kneeling before the Queen with her staff in hand, the scene changes into a picture on the front of the newspaper, which now stood on the mantle in place of Ratigan's portrait, with the headline reading "Queen Honors Detective," with some sub headlines like "Queen praises Detective Basil, Medal to be given," and "Time runs out for Ratigan."

Dawson: To be thanked by the Queen herself. Oh, how very thrilling. Eh Basil?

After burning Ratigan's picture in the fireplace, Basil took out Ratigan's bell and placed it on the mantle.

Basil: All in a day's work, Doctor. Although I must admit, it's not often that I'm invited to Buckingham Palace.

Olivia: Oh, Dr. Dawson, you were wonderful.

Dawson chuckled, bashfully.

Hiram: Indeed. And Basil, Olivia and I want to give you this.

Basil accepted the present with feeble protest.

Basil: Oh! Um, ahem! This is quite unnecessary.

Hiram: It isn't nearly enough but…

Basil opened the package and gasped. It was a new violin. He was delighted.

Basil: Why, a new violin! Well, I don't know what to say.

Hiram: We used the change Miss Relda gave us to get you one. (looks at his watch? Oh my! We're late to catch our train. Come along, Olivia.

Olivia: Yes, father! (hugs Basil) Goodbye, Basil. I-I'll never forget you.

Basil: (puts his hands on her shoulders) Nor I you, Miss Flangerhanger.

Olivia stared at him, and then shook her head, smiling.

Dawson: Whatever.

Olivia: Goodbye, Dr. Dawson.

Dawson: Goodbye, my dear.

Olivia walked to the front door, and looked back.

Olivia: Goodbye.

And she left. Basil sniffed a little, trying not to cry.

Basil: Well um…not a bad little girl, actually.

Dawson: Not at all. Well, it's time I was on my way too.

He put on his bowler hat and jacket. Basil seemed disappointed to see him leaving.

Basil: But, um…but I thought…

Dawson: Well the case is over. Perhaps it's best I found my own living quarters.

Basil: But-

A knock on the door interrupted him.

Basil: Now who could that be?

Dawson opened the door and there stood a lovely young lady mouse.

Lady Mouse: Is this the home of the famous Basil of Baker Street?

Dawson: Indeed it is, miss. You look as if you were in some trouble.

Lady Mouse: (sobs) Oh, I am! I am!

Dawson: Then you've come to precisely the right place.

Basil seized the moment and put his arm around Dawson.

Basil: Ah! Allow to introduce my trusted associate, Dr. Dawson, with whom I do all my cases. Isn't that right, Doctor?

Dawson: What?

He was surprised at first, but understood what Basil was asking him. They shook hands, now officially partners.

Dawson: Oh yes. Yes! By all means.

Basil chuckled, cleared his throat and tugged at his necktie, and then got straight to business.

Basil: As you can see, Dawson, this young lady has just arrived from the Hampstead district…

Outside the window, Toby lifted an ear to hear what Basil was saying, and wagged his tail excitedly.

Basil: And is troubled about the disappearance of an emerald ring missing from the third finger of her right hand. Now, tell me the story and pray, be precise.

_Dawson: From that time on, Basil and I were a close team. And over the years, we had many cases together. But I shall always look back on that first, with the most fondest, my introduction to Basil of Baker Street, a Great Mouse Detective._

**Goodbye so soon**

**And isn't it a shame**

**We know by now that time knows how to fly**

**So here's goodbye so soon**

**We'll go our separate ways**

**With time so short, I'll say so long**

**And go so soon, goodbye**

**Goodbye so soon**

**And isn't it a shame**

**We know by now that time knows how to fly**

**So here's goodbye to soon**

**We'll go our separate ways**

**With time so short, I'll say so long**

**And go so soon, goodbye**

**THE END**

_**I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be writing a sequel soon. It'll take some time to write it. I'll be a spoiler and let you know that the sequel will be based off on Sherlock Holmes the Musical. **_


End file.
